Enchanted Love
by maimai11
Summary: Amy's a princess of the Rose Kingdom and Sonic is a commoner in the kingdom, what happens if these two meet? Sonic x Amy and more pairings i don't own anything except for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's pov

My name is Amy; I am a princess at the Rose Kingdom. I am happy to see the Kingdom happy and free, but being a princess can be a burden as they teach me how to eat, sleep, walk but there is no rule that says I can't have friends! Recently, my father, King William, summoned me to the throne room, he is a red hedgehog with green eyes, he is wearing light red gloves, he is wearing a King outfit with a robe that is red and he is wearing brown leather shoes.

"Now Amy, you're going to be queen soon, so you need to be married to a prince."My father said I need to marry a prince!? Why can't I marry someone I truly love?

"Father! I want to marry someone with true love! Not just because of royal status!"I yelled as he nodded.

"I'm sorry, but the law clearly states that only a prince can marry a princess. I wish I can change that but there's nothing I can do, you are excused."My father said as I walked out of the throne room.

At least my father can understand about that, but why did the law say that? Why can't I marry someone I love? Sigh…well, now I'm at my room, just laying down on bed thinking about what he said. I love my father as he can understand my feelings about this and how royal life is but he can't change the law, only the governor can, I don't blame my father. It's just that the governor can be so evil, he is nice to my father but not when he is alone with me and one time I saw him secretly angry at my father that he said something about revenge? I wish there's something I can do for the Rose Kingdom. I heard a knock, I opened the door and it was the leader of the maids, Janice. She is a red cat with blue eyes, a long red tail with white at the tip, wearing white gloves with red at each tip, wearing black slippers and wearing a maid outfit. She is with an orange bunny.

"Princess, we have a new maid, her name is Cream, and she'll be in charge of cleaning the bedrooms, is it okay if she can clean your bedroom now?"Janice asked me as I nodded.

"Sure! And how many times should I tell you? Just call me Amy."I told her as she nodded.

"Sorry Amy. I'll be going now; I still need to clean the dining room."Janice said as she walked back. Cream stepped up to my room, a little nervous.

"I'll help you."I said to her as she is surprised.

"Oh there is no need for that, princess."

"It's okay. Besides, I want to help, and call me Amy, okay?"I said to her as she nodded.

"Okay!"

"I'll scrub the floor, you wash the windows, is that okay?"I asked her as she took her cleaning items.

"Of course!"Cream said as we got the right items and started cleaning my room. I'm mopping the floor while Cream was washing the floor.

"So tell me Cream, are you from this Kingdom?"I asked her as she shook her head but we continued cleaning.

"Actually no, my mother and I are lone travelers trying to find a home. When we came to your kingdom, a man offered us a house to live in but we need to pay the loan for it to become officially ours so I went to the castle to get a job as a maid."She explained to me as I felt a little sorry for this poor girl.

"I'm so sorry…at least you have a place to stay and now, you have a friend to support you, and it's me."I said to her as she smiled.

"Thank you Amy, but this cleaning won't do it themselves!"She made a good and obvious point but she's right!

"Yeah, let's clean!"

Sonic's pov

I'm Sonic, I live at the Rose Kingdom with my friends, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. All of us are orphans but we managed to buy a house near a meadow just after the entrance to the Rose Kingdom to live for ourselves. Right now, we're at the backyard to practice fighting.

"Come on let's practice! Sonic you can go first."Tails said as I got ready.

"Okay Sonic, try using a homing attack on these targets!" Knuckles yelled as he threw five rocks in the air.

First, I spun in the air in the form of a ball then I went to the rock on the left, I continued to the rest of the rocks and landed in front of Tails with my feet firmly on the ground without any signs of losing balance.

"Excellent! As always. Now, time for a sword fight!"Tails yelled as he threw my sword in the air and I caught it.

"This time you're against me!"Shadow yelled as the both of us got ready.

Shadow started the fight by slashing vertically but I parried it and slashed horizontally but he blocked it. We continued to fight and I was ahead as I'm swinging my sword at him while he is moving back. He thrust at me but I dodged it to the right then I twirled it and Shadow's sword got stuck to the ground.

"Nice going there."Shadow said to me as he got his sword out and lay it aside.

"Thanks! Hey Tails, it's your turn! Get your whip ready and try to hit the targets!"I told him as he got his whip and he is in fighting position.

I threw five pieces of wood bark in the air and I saw Tails threw his whip to the first one and it's destroyed leaving small wood pieces on the ground. He did the same with the rest of wood and the yard became messy! At least his training is a success.

"Well, we need someone to clean this mess but that was great! Come on Tails, let's go against each other!"I yelled as the both of us are in position.

He threw his whip at me but I dodged it to the right and started to run to him. I slashed horizontally but he dodged it and threw his whip at my wrist and pulled it to make me fall to the ground. He wins.

"Alright I won!"He yelled as he used his twin tails to fly, I on the other hand had to get up from that attack.

"Looks like it's my turn to train."Knuckles said as he got his dagger and is in fighting position.

He started attacking the five barrels set around here by Shadow before the training. As a thief, his attacks are very quick that all the barrels are destroyed quickly.

"Being a thief is great! Not just that, my attack is quick! But I can't go against someone or I would wound up killing that person."Knuckles made a good point about everything he said.

"Oh well, Shadow it's your turn, so get your bow and arrows ready!"I yelled as he got his bow and his arrows.

I threw one apple in the air and I saw Shadow aiming at the tree in the middle. At the time the apple was in front of the tree Shadow released the arrow, it hit the apple and it continued flying until it hit the tree. I walked to the tree and pulled out the arrow, the apple was hit exactly in the middle!

"Right smack in the middle, Shadow! You really are improving!"I said to him as I gave the arrow to him.

"Hey, that's what training is all about! Why not rest for a while? All of us had their turn, now we need to relax now."All of us agreed to Shadow's request and went back to our house.

Amy's pov

Whew! Cleaning can be fun if you have friends doing it with you! But suddenly, Cream and I heard a knock from the door, I opened the door to find out it was my sister Dawn, she is a violet hedgehog with longer quills than mine, she is wearing a dress similar to mine but it's longer and the color is silver, her bracelets are silver and her shoes are black with a white strip in the middle. Apparently, she looks like she's in a hurry.

"Come on Amy! Practice doesn't do it themselves, you know!"She yelled as I saw Cream confused.

"Cream, this is Dawn, my younger sister. Dawn, this is Cream, the new maid."I introduced them to each other as they got closer.

"Nice to meet you! I heard about you from Janice, she told me that the rest of the bedrooms are clean so you can rest now."Dawn said to her as she looks confused.

"Really? Then I got the rest of the day to spend but I don't know what to do."She said then I have an idea.

"You can come with us to watch our practice, the practice is about battling."I said to her as she shot up.

"Sure! I like to watch practices!"She said as we went out of my room.

We arrived at the training area of the garden; it consists of targets for swordplay, archery, whipping and quick stabbing.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"I heard a familiar voice said and its Rouge! She's flying to us; she is also a maid here. Rouge landed next to us.

"Hey Cream! How's your first time cleaning?"Obviously, they met before since their both maids.

"Quite fine, Rouge. Are you here to practice with them?"She asked Rouge as she nodded.

"Yeah I am. I'm Amy's friend so she invited me to practice with her, and I take the quick stabbing targets since I'm training to become a thief since quick stabbing is their style of battle."Rouge explained to her as she nodded.

"While I take the archery since I like long range attacks."Dawn explained.

"And I take swordplay since I like to attack physically. If you can battle, what style do you do?"I explained and asked her as she walked to the whip area.

She got out a whip and whipped a target area and the target area fell back. We are surprised that a young bunny can use a whip.

"I secretly trained myself on how to use a whip. Now shall we practice?"

"Yeah, we should."Dawn said as we went to our respective targets and trained until night fall came.

Sonic's pov

"Its night guys, we have to get some rest, tomorrow we're going to walk in town."Tails said as we went to out rooms in the house.

I was on bed sleeping but a disturbing dream came upon me…

_I am at town, looking around to see everyone happy but a man on a black horse came to town and everyone was running. One girl was running but the man took her and fled town but I chased him but everything went dark…_

"Hey Sonic, you alright?"I heard a voice as I woke up to find out it was Tails. I felt like I was breathing heavily and I'm sweating from that nightmare.

"Whoa Sonic, you really have a nightmare huh?"Tails asked me as I nodded. What? I can't lie to my friends.

"That's okay; you don't have to tell me about it."

"Thanks Tails, why don't you get some sleep? You said we're walking around town tomorrow."I told him as he nodded.

"Yeah I was sleeping but you're heavily breathing and shouting woke me up."Sorry about that Tails.

"Sorry, it was really bad."I said to him.

"Okay now I'm going back to sleep, Good night."Tails said as he walked out of my room. I was on my bed and this time, I can sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai here!

Listen, it's not exactly based on Sonic and the Black Knight (first review) and this one review I saw, you're kind of right, I kind of rushed it but I just got this idea at night and I can't hold back myself from writing it(second review) And thanks for supporting me to write more (for the third review)

Now let's continue this story!

I don't own anything except for the story.

Amy's pov

I woke up in the morning with bright sunshine rays and little birds chirping. I got out of bed, I dressed into a blue dress with sparkles on the bottom half and I'm wearing a blue headband then walked to the hallway, it's consist of a long red rug, expensive vases, the walls are colored beige with floral patterns and three chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. This is the way to the throne room, where my father is always at and I'm going there because I want to ask his permission to walk around town, the reason? It's because I haven't have a chance in my life to check the town for myself and I always wanted to do that. I stepped forward to the throne room; it's a big circle room that has a marble floor colored white, a big chandelier in the middle and the walls are peach colored with tree patterns. I saw my father sitting at the chair and I approached him.

"Father is it okay if I can walk to town today?"I asked him as he nodded.

"Of course dear, but according to the governor's rule, you can only go to town at the afternoon, sometimes I don't really get him but it's the rule so…"

"I know father, is it okay if I can take Dawn with me along with two maids? I like some company."

"Well, Dawn can go but which maids do you want to accompany you?"

"Rouge and Cream."I said as he is in deep thinking.

"Well, I know those two finish cleaning in the morning so that's a yes. Now dear you haven't eaten breakfast yet, so let's go to the dining room."Oh yes! I can go! But I haven't eaten yet and I'm starving! So we walked to the dining room.

Sonic's pov

Great, its morning and I'm not a morning person. All four of us are in the living room discussing about today. The living room is quite small with a wooden floor and wooden walls, in the middle are four chairs and in the middle of the chairs is a round table.

"Hey Tails, didn't you say that we're going to town today?"Knuckles asked as Tails nodded.

"Yeah and if you guys are wondering about the reason, we haven't seen the town in a good look yet."Come to think about it, Tails is right but my dream…it was really horrifying but it showed a town with a castle but I didn't really focus on what it looks like, what I'm really focus on is the girl I saw, she looked very beautiful but I wonder if she even exist…

"Hey Sonic, you've been quite this whole time, did something happen?"I heard Shadow as I shot up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing happened."I said but everyone became suspicious about me.

"Sonic, is it about that…"

"Yeah it is Tails, I guess now you're determined to know what it is huh?"After I said this I saw Shadow and Knuckles confused.

"About what Sonic? Tell us, we won't mind."Knuckles said as I took a deep breath.

"It's just a bad dream I had…"

"Yeah he even woke me up in the middle of the night because of your heavy breathing and shouting."Tails said as I saw Shadow shot up.

"That explains the noise I heard, it sounds like someone is in trouble but don't worry, you don't have to tell us."Shadow said but I shook my head

"No, all of us are friends and I can't keep secrets from my friends so this is what happened…" I then explained what was in my dream, the town, the mysterious man on a horse and that girl. I saw everyone surprised at the explanation.

"So you know what town looks like, right?"Knuckles asked me but I shook my head.

"Actually, I didn't focus on the town, I didn't focus on the man either, what I'm really focusing on is that girl…"

"Sonic's in love with a girl he didn't even meet!"I can't believe Knuckles is already mocking me! I got so furious that I kind of tackled him from the side to the floor.

"Alright Sonic! I get it!"Knuckles yelled as we both got up from the floor, and then we saw Shadow and Tails sweat drop.

"Okay…but come on! We still need to go to town and maybe Sonic can recognize it."I forgot that we still need to go to town! Tails made a good point about me recognizing the town so all of us went out the door and started walking to town.

Amy's pov

Now that breakfast is finish, I have to go to Dawn to tell her that I can go to town. I walked down the hallway again and go to her room. I knocked on her door and she opened it. She looks like she's bored.

"Dawn! Guess what!"I asked her as she yawned out of boredom.

"Um…we're free from the evil governor?"Sigh I wish that can happen but that's not it.

"No…We can go to town!"After I said this she kind of got excited.

"Alright! Not even the cruel governor can stop that!"She yelled as she jumped for joy.

"Now come on! Cream and Rouge should be finished right now!"I yelled as we went outside.

We walked to the big with three big, circular patches of three types of flowers roses, lilies and tulips. Across the garden is the dorm for the maids and we should expect Cream and Rouge just at the entrance since the both my friends and we saw them in front of the dorm.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"Rouge yelled as she and Cream ran to us.

"We're exploring town! And do you guys want to come?"Dawn asked as they nodded happily.

"That's great! Let's go now!"Cream said as we started walking.

Shadow's pov

Finally, we arrived here; it took like thirty minutes to walk to town. This place is busy with people walking, horses riding, shops opening and musketeers guarding the area. The place itself has a big plaza with a fountain in the middle with a rose statue. For some reason, Sonic looks like he knows this place, maybe this town is the one he is talking about.

"Okay this is official; it's the town I'm talking about!"Sonic yelled as Tails, Knuckles and I are astonished at this.

"So if this town is the one you're talking about, the girl you're talking about exist! Now Sonic is really in love!"Knuckles do you have to do it!? Then I saw Sonic tackled him again for the second time.

"Take that back!"I heard him yell as I saw people looking at us, we're so in trouble.

"Err…sorry this is not public performance."Tails said as I saw Sonic and Knuckles get up, and the people kept moving on but I saw a fat man coming here.

"What's with all this nonsense!? You disobeyed two rules, one is that you argue and two you caught attention of a crowd so…Knights! Capture them!"This man is crazy! Just for two simple rules? That's not even worth it! Then four knights approached us.

"If you want to fight you got it!"I heard Sonic yell as we got ready for the fight.

Amy's pov

We're now just outside the castle but we heard uproar from the people and we saw them running all around, bumping into other people and walls, I even saw them run out of town.

"What on Earth is going on!?"Dawn yelled as a mouse bumped into us.

"I'm so sorry your highness but the governor commanded the knights to attack four commoners who disobeyed two not even worth it rules! If you're wondering where it is, it is at the plaza! Now I need to go deeper in town to hide myself!"The mouse said to us as he ran deeper into town.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?"Cream asked as we nodded.

"Yeah, let's see who's behind this…besides the governor."I said as all of us nodded to each other and ran to the plaza. We kept running to find the plaza but it's so difficult to see where we're going because of the people running around. I'm glad we managed to find the plaza but we're still far from it and we hid behind a building to check the cause without showing ourselves then we saw knights attacking four commoners and I saw…Governor Eggman? (I forgot to mention before that the governor who kept making rules and prevented my kingdom from being free is Eggman)

"Alright knights, get them!"Oh no! This is not good! I started running by myself since the rest are very astonished.

Sonic's pov

I never expected this! This guy makes the dumbest rules! The castle doesn't have knights, they only have musketeers! It's like he's plotting something against the Rose Kingdom! A cat ran to me with a sword in his hands.

"Heh! You think you can defeat me!? Disobeying the rules causes consequence!"The cat said to me as I got my sword ready.

"You think you're the only one with a sword!? These rules are stupid anyway! En Garde!"I yelled as we started attacking.

I started it by slashing horizontally but he parried it making me off guard then I saw him thrust forward and I barely made it out but I managed to catch my guard back and I dodge by jumping backwards, then I twirled my sword to the other sword but I twirled it upwards to make it launch to the air. I jumped while doing backward flips, I stopped the backward flips at the moment I have the other sword near me, and I caught the sword with my left hand and landed with my feet firmly on the ground. I saw the guard become scared and he ran away, I guess he didn't train for something like this.

"What a coward!"

Shadow's pov

At least Sonic is finished with his fight but I saw a bear with a sword so I got my bow and arrows ready for this fight.

"It takes more than arrows to defeat me black boy! Let's fight!"What did he call just call me!? That's it! I started firing one arrow at his chest but he blocked it with his sword, I started firing three more arrows but he blocked from the left, right and the middle each in chronological order. What can defeat this guy? Hmm I saw that his hand is not really gripping on the sword…that's it! I started firing one arrow but not at him directly, I fired it to his hand. It hit his sword which made him drop it then I saw him running.

"Naturally"

Tails' pov

Great, Sonic and Shadow are finish but that leaves two more knights for me and Knuckles to deal with, then a big koala approached me with a bigger sword.

"I'm the strongest of these knights! You think that a little boy like you can defeat me!?"Did he just call me little boy!?

"But I'll show you what this little boy can do!"I yelled as he started running to me. He slashed horizontally but I dodged it and got my whip out but I need a distraction, normally the bigger you are the dumber you are so this will be easy.

"Hey, is that a comet coming?"I said as he looked up furiously.

"Comet!? Where?"Is this guy dumb or what? Obviously the comet doesn't appear in day! I threw my whip at his sword then he dropped it but he just noticed the trick so he started charging at me but I threw my whip at his feet to make him trip to the ground. He started running away to town but I can't believe that he started becoming scared of me!

"Who's little now?"

Knuckles' pov

The last knight is mine! The knight is a cheetah and he approached me with a sword.

"I'm the most loyal knight of the governor! Sure that koala is the strongest but I'm the fastest! Try to even lay a finger on me, hot head!"Did he just call me a hot head!? I'll show him what a hot head is! I got my dagger out and started doing quick stabbing moves but he kept parrying it. Then I started attacking the handle of the sword then he dropped it then I pointed my dagger at his neck and he stood perfectly still then he ran away. That's the last of them.

"That running is not even quick!"

Sonic's pov

At least that's finished! Now we have someone else to deal with…

"hohoho! It looks like I'll…"

"Stop this immediately, governor Eggman!"I heard a voice then we saw a girl running here…wait, is that the girl from my dream? Now everything I dreamt came to reality!

"Princess Amy! What are you doing here?"Princess? Is she the princess of the Rose Kingdom?

"That's none of your concern! What are you doing to them!? And we didn't hire any knights! Tell me or you're relieved from you're duties!"Whoa, she's tough! Then I saw the man flinch.

"Well, they disobeyed two rules the first one is arguing and the second one is attracting people to them…and these knights, I hired them to watch out for people who disobeyed the law…"

"That's not even worth it! Next time, ask permission from the king to hire knights! You're excused."The princess said as the man fled away then she approached us.

"I'm so sorry for that, I don't trust him. Anyways, my name is Amy the princess of the Rose Kingdom but just call me Amy."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Sonic."

"I'm Tails."

"Mine is Shadow"

"And I'm Knuckles."After we introduced ourselves three girls ran along.

"Amy what was…oh hello…I'm Dawn, the younger princess and Amy's sister."The purple one introduced to us.

"I'm Cream, a maid of the castle."The orange one said to us.

"I'm Rouge another maid of the castle, nice to meet you boys."The apparently more mature bat said to us. Then we introduced ourselves to them.

"Listen, I'm sorry what that guy did, he is a governor named Eggman but…he makes the most worthless rules here and because of him, my kingdom can't be free."Amy said as she looked sad.

"That's alright Amy, but I think we better go now."I said as we walk but I felt weight on my shoulders, I turned around to see and it was Amy then I saw the others stop walking.

"What is it Amy?"I said as she took a deep breath.

"Would you like to stay at the castle? It's getting late so…"

"Don't say anymore besides it took us thirty minutes to go here. We can stay but for how long?"I said as I saw her thinking.

"hm…you decide, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Okay come on guys! Let's go!"I said as we started walking to the castle-


	3. Chapter 3

My birthday on Nov 8 is coming up and I feel so happy! I even have a party!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog series

Sonic's pov

You know, this is starting to become bad to better, well bad because of the governor and good because I met the princess and offered us to stay at the castle for as long as we like. I just woke up the next day in the castle's guestroom and heard the door knock; I opened the door to find out that it was Amy.

"My father would like to talk you and I already told him about the situation yesterday. Don't worry it's not bad, at least that's what my father told me."Whew, at least the king can understand. I followed Amy around the castle to find a beautiful hallway along with a big door at the end of it. I found a big, round room with the king sitting at the big chair, I guess this is the throne room; I approached him while kneeling before him like a gentleman would.

"Ah, you must be Sonic; my daughter already told me everything. To tell you the truth, I'm sorry for what the governor did…"

I stood up and said to him…"It's alright your majesty we are just trying to do what we can and we have no choice…we have to fight but I saw knights instead of musketeers from yesterday, I don't think you are meant to hire knights…"

"I never even want to have knights, but I want to talk to you privately, Amy can you leave the room for a moment?"The king said as I saw Amy nodded and leave the room.

"Listen, there is this rule that Amy must be married to a prince but…I don't really care for royal status and I think you may have love at first sight."Uh oh…he can realize it?

"Well…I…"

"No need to say anything, I'm just suggesting this to you because you look like you have a crush on my daughter and that's okay, I'm not against you along with your friends. Now to the point, I'm sorry for saying this but I want you and possibly your friends to find out what the governor is up to, he acts very differently lately and I can't lay a finger on it but if you have the chance, spy on him to see what he is doing. Amy told me that you and your friends have been thinking that the governor is plotting against the kingdom and this is the reason I want you. If you can figure out a way to stop the governor, warn me and I'll banish him from the kingdom and one surprise…you'll get my daughter's hand of marriage, is that okay?"Looks like we'll be here for a long time but I can't let that governor take the kingdom's freedom and it's kind of great to have Amy's hand of marriage but I need to know her first.

"I accept your majesty, may I be excused?"I asked as he nodded.

"Of course and have Amy tour you around the castle." I nodded as I left the throne room then I saw Amy leaning against the wall.

"Maybe it's better if I show you around the castle, you know for knowing the place."Amy said to me as she grabbed my arm and we started walking but I have this good, odd feeling…I think I'm blushing! I better hide it, but Amy didn't notice it.

We went through the hallway and saw a big place with peach colored floor with cream colored walls along with a chandelier in the middle and I saw a spiral stairs.

"This is the main room, it's where visitors can stay and you might want to look up the spiral stairs."After she said that, I looked up the stairs. It's tall! The gold colored stairs seems to reach the castle!

"I know these stairs seem to reach out to the roof but…let's go upstairs, there is something you should see."Then she dragged me upstairs.

These stairs are like FOREVER! I may run faster than anyone (I run faster than the speed of sound actually) but this is long! Don't tell me to use my speed or Amy can't keep up!

"We're almost there, Sonic."Whew! At least we're almost there! Then we finally stopped climbing the stairs to find a big balcony. We looked over the view; the Rose Kingdom is more beautiful than I thought! All these forests, mountains, farms and lakes are all beautiful!

"Beautiful isn't it Sonic?"Amy asked as I nodded.

Then I said to her, "Of course! I never get the better view of this!"

"Tell me Sonic; tell me about yourself, I want to know you better."She also wants to know me better too?

"Well I don't know much of myself…"

"Why is that?"She asked with a determined look in her eyes, a pretty look…did I just think that?

I continued talking "I'm an orphan, but I don't live alone, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow are also orphans but we practiced how to defend ourselves through weapons and we constantly lived together like brothers."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright and can you tell me more about yourself?"I said as she nodded.

"Besides being a princess, I sometimes want to feel free. The governor's rules are starting to take the freedom away from the kingdom and that includes the royal family too. Freedom is the only thing I desire, I want. So I began practicing battling with weapons along with Dawn, Cream and Rouge to defend ourselves…just like how you defend yourselves. Also tell me what weapon you use."She asked me as I pulled out my sword.

"I practice swordfight with my own odd abilities…"The minute I said odd abilities, she shot up.

"And what abilities would that be?"

"First of all, I can run faster than the speed of sound, second I can curl into a ball and quickly spin myself and target an enemy."I said as she looks surprised.

"Wow…but wait a minute, if you can tell me this sooner, we could've already been here for only one minute with your speed!"She made an excellent point!

"Sorry, I didn't think it through exactly."I apologized then I saw her smile.

"As for me I also use swordplay since attacking physically is my best bet."So we're kind of the same!

"Well, we should get going with the tour and this time, use your speed."She said as I grabbed her hand and ran directly down the stairs. After we arrived at the bottom to the main room then I saw her amazed.

"That was so cool!"

"You'll be surprised on how helpful it was, now the tour?"

"Oh right!"

Shadow's pov

The looks of this, I think our luck is changing. I'm at a big garden filled with tulips, roses and lilies just walking by without any trouble until I heard an arrow then I jumped to dodge the arrow, I saw it hit the tree, but who fired that arrow?

"Not again!"I heard a voice to my right to find bushes. I went looked through the bushes to find Dawn irritated.

"Ugh I always miss it! No matter how many times I try to hit the target it always seems to go on another direction!"I started walking through the bushes but…

"Who's there!? Don't make me…"I heard her say as I saw her aim the arrow at my direction then I had to do was…

"Wait! It's me, Shadow."I said as I stood up and I saw her surprised.

"Shadow! What are you doing?"She asked as she stopped aiming the arrow at me.

"I was just walking through the garden when an arrow was aiming at me, I dodged it and it hit a tree."I said as she looked shameful.

"'I'm so sorry! I could've killed you like that!"

"Don't worry about that, what's more important is that, are you having trouble with aiming?"I asked as I walked to her.

Then she replied "Yeah, sure I practiced with Amy but whenever I try to hit the target I'm aiming, it always goes to another direction. I got so irritated with it that I practice like this every day!"

"I can help you."

"And because…you want to help me?"She asked as I nodded.

"I'm an archer myself, I can teach you on how to aim to your target. First, get ready to aim."I said as she started aiming at the target and I walked to the side.

"Keep your focus on the target, nothing else. Pretend that it's only you and the target."I said as I walk to her.

"And keep a firm grip on the arrow."After I said this I got hold of her bow along with covering her hands to support her…but I have this weird but good feeling inside me when I did this.

"Then release."I said as she released the arrow then it hit the exact middle of the target.

"It worked! Thank you so much Shadow!"She said as she hugged me briefly and I can feel myself blushing.

"Why not take a break? I think you've been practicing non-stop."I suggested.

"Yeah, let's walk together through the garden."I have this good feeling when she said together…don't try to tell me I'm in love with her already.

I'll have to admit this garden has more to it than I thought it would, it has a fountain with a rose statue in the middle, all these bushes have flowers and this garden can make anybody happy. We then sat down on a bench but I was wondering…

"Hey Dawn tell me more about yourself…just out of curiosity."

"Well, unlike the cheerful Amy, I'm the quieter and gentle one but, like you saw before, I get angry and irritated easily. Not only that, I'm kind of a loner, I'm always alone during free time with nothing to do but watch on how the governor took the kingdom by rules. So you see I'm kind of the opposite of Amy."Hmmm…this is just like me, quiet, irritated easily, a loner and the opposite of Sonic.

Then I started talking with a calm voice "You know Dawn, that is just like me with Sonic, he's the more carefree person while I'm the serious person, whenever something goes wrong I get angry, and I'm also a loner. That makes me the opposite of Sonic."

"So we're kind of the same…you know…"

"Yeah I know Dawn. Want to continue our walk through the garden?"I asked as she nodded.

"Yeah we should."


	4. Chapter 4

Cream's pov

Whew, a lot happened yesterday! I don't even like the violence the governor is giving to Sonic and the others! Well, their staying here for a while and I'm happy to meet someone new. Since it's the afternoon, I finished cleaning the bedrooms for the day so I went outside to the way of the dorm but Janice stopped me.

I flinched a little and said "What is it Janice?"

"Cream, I know you're finished with your chores and all but the maid cleaning the library got sick so she can't clean…is it okay if you can clean the library for this afternoon? It's very big and all…"

"Yes I can do that, even if it's big…don't worry I know where it is, Rouge showed it to me."I said.

"Great! Now I have to go, the throne room still needs some sweeping."Janice said before she left to the castle. I walked back to the castle and walked through the right hallway. The area is small compared to the other areas through the other hallways; it's a small circular room with a black and white checkered floor and a spiral staircase. It looked tall so I went out of the area to make sure no one is watching, not one person is at the hallway so I flapped my ears and I started flying upwards. The reason why I can't show anyone that I can fly is because they might think that I'm some kind of a freak, you know a bunny that can fly is weird enough. I made it to the top to find a hallway that's exactly the same as the hallway to the throne room; I went into the first door on my right almost next to the stairs. I entered it to see lots of tall shelves filled with books even a second floor was made for the other books, I looked around to find three tables with four chairs each, and I looked around it to find Tails! I walked to him but I decided to leave him alone since he is reading a book then I took my mop and started cleaning the floor.

Tails' pov

Here I am reading a book, man I'm such a bookworm but I can't help it, I love reading books as much as I love to invent new contraptions. I was reading the book "Robin Hood" since I like the story, but then I heard footsteps through the shelves so I stopped reading the book and walked to the shelves, I looked at the first row to find Cream mopping the floor, It's obvious that she is a maid.

"Cream?"I said she then flinched and looked at my direction.

"Oh hi Tails. I'm just mopping here but aren't you reading a book? Sorry if I disturbed you."

"I was never disturbed, Cream. I was just too much into my book, that's all. I should be the one to say sorry."

"No no, the faults on to me, I'm a maid after all and no matter how the master or mistress says it's their fault, it's always the maids fault. Meaning it's my fault."Cream said before she started mopping but I feel so sad.

"No please…why not say it's both our fault so we can end this discussions about whose fault it is?"I suggested.

Cream started talking "Okay, then it's both our faults then! We should say sorry to each other and to ourselves."

"Very funny."Then we both started laughing about this whole thing about faults.

We started calming down quickly since we're in a library (you know the reason!) but I haven't laugh like this in a long time.

I started talking "You know Cream, I haven't have this much fun in a while."

"Really? Me too."

"Come on, let's sit down for a while…you know talk and all…"

"Sure but right after that I have to keep cleaning."After she said that we walked to the tables and sat next to each other.

"So tell me about yourself Tails."

"In Sonic's group, I'm the genius of the group, I always give tips and I'm the youngest. Sounds very odd when the youngest is the smartest but I lay that away, not only that we're orphans but we lived together like brothers so in order to survive I was the one who suggested that we should practice battling, I take the whip and can you keep a secret?"I said then she nodded.

"I can fly…"

"Show me."She said it like it's no surprise! I started spinning my tails and started flying.

"To tell you the truth Tails, I can fly too."She can fly too!? I saw her flap her ears then she started flying.

Cream then started talking "Can you also keep my secret in me flying?"

"Of course!"

Then the both of us descended back to the seats but Cream kind of stood up in a rushed way.

"I still need to clean the library!"I looked around to notice that the library is huge! How can she clean this by herself? It looks like I need to do something nice…

"I'll help you."

"You will? Great! Let's get to it!"

Knuckles'pov

This castle is great! Not only is it suitable for the royal family but also for everyone's needs! I ventured myself outside of the castle to find this beautiful garden and I saw a somewhat big dome. I entered it to find so many jewels on stands, they're all shining brightly…okay I may be a thief or a treasure hunter but I can control myself from taking them or Sonic would kill me! Not only that I saw Rouge looking at a red emerald, I walked to her then she turned around to see me.

"Hey Knuckles, just cleaning that's all."She doesn't even look like she's cleaning!

"Rouge, you're not cleaning! But why are you focused on looking at that emerald?"I asked.

"Oh this? I'm a part thief and part treasure hunter interested in jewels like this, but this is one of the emeralds that keep on flying away from the dome occasionally…"

"Really? And what other emeralds?"I asked her then she showed me at the middle of the dome 6 emeralds in a glass case each in one of these colors blue, purple, indigo, yellow, black and green, the red one is the last one.

"So you see I'm the maid cleaning here and this job of catching the flying emeralds."

"Flying emeralds?"I said before the emerald in her hand started floating! It flew out of the dome!

"That's what I mean; now I need to go catch it!"Rouge said as she flew out but let me stay here in the dome? I don't think so!

"Hey wait for me!"I yelled then I ran out of the dome as well. I was running beside Rouge then we saw the emerald flew to the garden. Whoever is there must be ready now.

Shadow's pov

I like this moment with Dawn, she shows many personality traits like me and shares her story with me. We are just walking while talking.

"Hey Shadow, what do you think about the garden so far?"She asked me.

"It's really beautiful with everything here the flowers, statues and fountains are really beautiful."I said. After that she dragged me to the middle of the garden to see a big fountain compared to the other fountains I've seen.

"What do you think of this?"Dawn asked me after dragging me here.

"I like it; you really like flowers, don't you?"

She then answered "Well, yeah I do…you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all Dawn, I think someone who likes flowers really cares for others as well."

"That's true and…"

"Out of the way!"We heard a voice yelled we shot our heads to the south part of the garden to find an emerald flying…and emerald flying? It flew past us then we heard…

"Hey! Move out of the way!"I heard that knucklehead yell as he and Rouge ran past us, making the both move to the side but I saw Dawn trip and almost fell into the fountain but I caught her hand just in time. This feeling again…

"Thank you Shadow…"

"No problem."I said as I put her into balance.

"But what's up with them? I don't mind the flying emerald since that always happens here but for them to ruin this conversation and scenery? I don't think so!"She kind of yelled.

"I was thinking the same thing, let's follow and make sure that they are in trouble."I said. We walked towards where they ran to.

Tails'pov

Whew! The library is finally clean! We cleaned every inch of it and it didn't even take up one hour! So we sat down at the table and continued our discussion.

I finally thought of something to ask "Cream tell me more about yourself, you know you're life before becoming a maid."

"Well it's not what I really call life; my mother and I are travelers looking for a home. We stumbled upon this kingdom and a man offered a house to us, we can stay there but for it to become officially ours, I need to work as a maid to pay off the debt. That's why I'm here."Now I feel so guilty for her, I never knew that her life is also hard.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, even though of all of the sad things for us, I managed to find friends and to tell you the truth, that's what I really wanted."She said.

"I also like having friends it makes you feel more in the group don't you think?"I asked.

"Yeah it does…"

But all of a sudden the door opened and a flying emerald entered here! Wait, a flying emerald? Then we saw Knuckles and Rouge enter.

"Guys, catch that emerald!"Knuckles yelled. Then I got my whip out and threw it at the emerald, and then I saw another whip I looked around to find Cream using a whip!

"Explain later let's just catch it!"She yelled as we pulled harder, but I felt like we pulled too hard then the emerald was thrown back to the door and the both of us fell on our stomach. Knuckles and Rouge ran out of the library but what is going on? Then we heard the door opened again but it was Shadow and Dawn, they looked pretty shocked to find us laying here.

"Are you guys are alright?"Dawn asked as I got up then I helped Cream get up as well.

"Yeah we are but what are they just doing?"Cream asked.

"Knuckles and Rouge they are trying to catch the flying emerald…I'll explain about that later, they ran past us and they ruined our conversation!"Dawn said.

"So we're following them to give them trouble, you want to come since they also ruined your conversation?"Shadow asked but the conversation is not the only thing they disturbed…

"Not only that, they also ruined the scenery!"Dawn yelled.

"We're going with you, they ruined the peace here."Cream said then we walked out of the library to follow them.

Sonic's pov

I like the castle; it's perfect for the royal family. Everything here is beautiful and graceful.

"Sonic, do you want to go to the roof balcony again? I think we should end this tour with the nice view."Amy suggested.

"Sure, I love the scenery there."I said. We walked back to the main room and we climbed the stairs for only one second since I was using my speed. We reached the balcony and walked forward to look at the view again.

"It's still beautiful. I don't think anything can ruin this."I said as I saw Amy agreed.

"Yeah and…"

"Catch it!"That sounds like the knucklehead's voice. It looks like he's trying to catch something then we saw a red emerald flying…an emerald flying? But instead of it flying all over the place, it hovered above me then it landed into my hands, but what is going on? Then we saw Knuckles and Rouge ran here and…

"Great job Sonic, you caught it!"Knuckles yelled but I didn't catch it, it just landed to me.

"But I didn't catch it…"

"It's just like the prophecy…"

"You two! You're so in trouble!"I heard Shadow's voice then Dawn, Cream, Tails and he arrived here looking a little mad.

"Scenery wreckers!"Both Dawn and Shadow yelled.

"Peace disturbers!"Both Cream and Tails yelled but I have no idea what is going on.

"You better start explaining yourselves or you're done for!"Shadow yelled.

"Well erm…we need to catch the flying and it kind of went out of hand here…"Rouge explained.

"Alright, we'll lay you off but the next time it does it, no shouting!"Dawn yelled as Knuckles and Rouge nodded.

"Do you mean this emerald?"I said as I held up the red emerald and everyone seems surprised.

"You caught it!?"Tails said.

"Not exactly, it came to me!"I said.

"it's just like the prophecy, the Chaos Emeralds will fly occasionally, trying to find the one who will save the kingdom from evil, but not alone he needs his friends to help him. I think Sonic is the one…"It's…shocking, me!? The one who will save the whole kingdom!?

"Sonic!?"Everyone yelled.

"That's how it goes, but in a later time you'll do that…"Later huh? I wonder if something is really going on. That reminds me! I need to tell everyone about what the king said.

"Not only that, I need to tell you guys something…"I then explained what the king told me.

"Really? The king asked you to do something that big?"Tails said.

"Yeah he did but I need to tell you guys for some support."

"Then we're all in! Everyone on this balcony will also spy on the governor!"Tails said. After that a sunset is happening right now, it's really beautiful but I'm tired.

"You know, it's getting late, let's go to sleep."Amy said then we walked downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic: Where are you this whole time?!

Knuckles: Yeah! Tell us or we'll reveal you're real name!

Mai: don't even think about…Sorry I haven't written anything, I have trouble thinking of new ideas.

Shadow: So don't become impatient.

Mai: Thank you. I don't own anything

Amy's pov

Yesterday was weird, The Chaos Emerald kept looking around for the person to save the kingdom has finally come and it's Sonic. That made me wonder…I think it's better if I talk with everyone about this situation so I started looking around for everyone, the best start is Cream. I know she started cleaning the bedrooms and my father's bedroom is always first. I started walking from my room across the hall; I entered my father's room, it has a king sized bed, the room is round with a marble floor; the walls are light red and many vases on pillars leaning against the wall. I saw Cream standing in the middle of the room; she looked like she finished cleaning the room.

"The king's room is finished…"

"Cream! I need to talk to you!"I said. I saw her flinched then she looked at me.

"Don't scare me like that! What is it that you want to talk about?"Cream asked.

"Sorry but I have a discussion to talk about and you're coming with me."I said but she shook her head…I completely forgot that she still needs to clean the other bedrooms!

"I can't, you know that…"Before Cream can finish Janice barged in the room.

"Sorry to barge in like this, the maid cleaning the library got better and she said to make it up to you that she would clean the other bedrooms…well, bye!"Janice said as she walked out, that's so her! Barging in and rushing like that.

"Now I can go! Let's find the others!"Cream said but who to look next?

"Who should we look for now?"I asked.

"Tails! He should be at the library!"She suggested.

"Really? Let's go!"I said as we left the room.

We walked downstairs to the entrance of the garden but that's not where we're supposed to go, it's one of the hallways. We walked to the hallway leading to the tall stair case; we climbed upon the stairs and entered the door to the library. We saw Tails reading a book at the table.

"Tails!"Cream yelled as we saw Tails almost drop the book to the floor but he caught it.

"You scared me there! What is it you guys?"Tails asked.

"We need to discuss something but we need to find everyone first!"I said.

"Does it have something to do with the Chaos Emerald you mentioned yesterday?"Tails said as I nodded.

"Yeah it does that's why I need everyone."I said.

"Let's go then! I think Shadow is at the garden with Dawn."Tails said…wait, Shadow and Dawn? That's new!

"Well, to the garden!"I said as we walked out of the library.

We went down the whole way and went outside; we stumbled upon the main statue to find Shadow and Dawn sitting at a bench, talking.

"I don't want to interrupt their conversation, Shadow gets angry and I mean really angry!"Tails said.

"That's the same with Dawn, so what do we do?"I asked.

"Let's hide in the bush!"Cream said.

"I don't know…"Tails and I said but Cream dragged us to a bush near them.

Dawn's pov

Another day at the garden but it's with Shadow and I like it the time I spend with him.

"Hey Dawn, do you know anything about the Chaos Emerald?"Shadow asked.

"Not much but I know this, the first emerald to fly to a person, the person can unleash its full potential of all seven emeralds and the second emerald to land on to another person can only use half of what the emeralds can do. If you want more info, talk to Amy."I said

"And I have this odd feeling that you're the second person, Shadow."I said as he looked shocked.

"Are you sure?"Shadow asked as I nodded.

But we heard a rustling noise and I kind of got scared that I landed my hand flat on the bench but I realized that my hand is on Shadow's! I blushed madly and I immediately got my hand out of his but this feeling I have is saying to me that I'm in love!

"I'll take care of it, Dawn."He will? Then I saw Shadow get his bow and arrows and started aiming but I noticed something, I think I saw Shadow blushing as well! He was aiming still…

"Stop!"We heard Amy, Cream and Tails yell as they stood up from the bushes. Shadow stopped aiming but the both of us got angry…

"What are you doing you three!? Do you have to sneak like that?!"The both of us yelled as they flinched.

"Um…we didn't want to interrupt you're conversation so Cream suggested that we should hide in a bush."That's a good reason actually! Then the both of us are not angry anymore.

Amy's pov

"So what are you guys doing?"Shadow asked.

"We need to find everyone; I have something to talk about."I said.

"Okay but where next?"Shadow asked.

"The dome, that's where Rouge is," Dawn said as we nodded that we agreed to go to the dome so we walk south of the garden and walked inside the dome to find Knuckles and Rouge running around the dome and we saw a green emerald fly around.

"Oh please not again!"Shadow yelled but then the emerald stopped moving around and it flew above Shadow and landed to his hands…I think he is the second person.

"Hey, you're the second person!"Dawn yelled but we saw Knuckles and Rouge confused.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, now we need to find Sonic!"Dawn said but I have a good feeling where he is.

"I know where, follow me."I said as we all exited from the dome and went inside the castle. We walked to the main part of the castle and up the stairs to the roof balcony. We found Sonic looking at the red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic's pov

For some reason I can't take my eyes out of the Chaos Emerald and I have a lot of questions, what do I have to do? Why am I the chosen one? What can the emeralds do? Sigh…it's so much for me to take.

"Sonic, are you alright?"I heard Amy as I look back to see her then she stood next to me.

"It's all so much of a mystery, this emerald…and you guys can come here now."I knew that everyone else is there and I saw them walk here.

"I know it's a mystery, in fact the emerald is why we're all here, and I need to talk about the prophecy."Amy said as I looked around but I noticed that Shadow is holding a green emerald!

"Amy will explain why I have this."Shadow said.

"Okay, now the prophecy says that the kingdom will keep the seven Chaos Emeralds for generations until the one of the emeralds flew to the person who will save the kingdom from a disaster. The first emerald to land to the first person is the one who will save the kingdom from disaster and unleash the true potential of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and then the second emerald to land to another person can only use half of its power like teleporting to another place, controlling time like that."Amy said.

"So let's say if I do this."Shadow said as he held up the emerald and yelled.

"Chaos control!"He yelled as he disappeared. All of us looked around for him.

"Where is he?"Dawn asked.

"I'm here."Shadow sneaked upon Dawn!

"Ah! Shadow!"¨

"Sorry Dawn, I just want to sneak up."Shadow said, well it's true, he is a sneaky person.

"Yeah but how did you know what to say!?"Dawn asked.

"I don't know…it just came to me that way."Shadow explained.

"The Chaos Emeralds can affect people in a different way, in your case Shadow it's on how to activate chaos control and as for you Sonic, you can't use chaos control on your free will, but with all seven Chaos Emeralds gathered to you, they will release a special power unlike any other…at least that's how I memorized from the whole prophecy…"Amy memorized the whole prophecy!? That's so good!

"I never knew that you can memorize the whole prophecy."I said.

"I've been studying the prophecy my whole life to warn people about what might happen…it also says a horrible one…"

"What horrible one?"I asked Amy.

"When the king dies before he is 40, that's when the prophecy will start."The king will die!?

"Don't ask…since my father is 36 it takes only 4 years left before the prophecy is gone and will continue on for the next generation."Amy explained.

"Not much time huh?"Knuckles said.

"Yeah, not really much…"

But all of a sudden we heard marching from the garden, we looked down from the balcony to find creatures in armor and they look like they're the undead!

"What are they?"Cream asked. Then they started marching to the dome! The 5 emeralds are in danger!

"Come on! We have to stop them before they take the emeralds!"I yelled. We started running down the stairs to the path of the garden, we ran to the marching creatures but we decided to go to the dome to protect the emeralds. When we entered the dome, the creatures just entered. Our time to fight!

Sonic: Cliffhanger?! Why Mai!? (Hey that rhymes)

Mai: I want this story to become interesting and the only way to do that is to leave a cliffhanger!

Amy: I like that idea…

Mai: Thank you Amy and I have an announcement; I'm no longer sticking to my obsession of kingdom and medieval stories. The next story after I finish this one will be about the gang becoming superstars! I got this idea while listening to the song "Superstar" from Taylor Swift.

Rouge: All of us?!

Mai: Well I don't want to spoil it but read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge: You checked your email in school!?

Mai: if you want to know the reason, we did a computer test on the internet…don't ask what I got, then the teacher said to look in our emails to see the results, while doing that, I saw emails from fan fiction! They all are positive reviews! That made my day in school!

Amy: Happy to know that and where's everyone else?

Mai: They're getting ready for the story so I suggest that the both of you start getting ready for it too.

Rouge and Amy: Ok!

Mai: Let's get on with it! I don't own anything.

Sonic's pov

This is it! The grand battle to protect the emeralds! Before we started battling I looked at the 5 emeralds, not one enemy is in front of them yet and all of us surrounded them. I'm with Amy while Shadow is with Dawn, Tails with Cream and Knuckles with Rouge. Two big creatures holding swords approached me and Amy, and the both of us are ready for this.

"Time to do some fighting!"She yelled as she started slashing her sword.

She thrust to the undead soldier but it has a shield to stop it. She tried to vertical slash, horizontal slash and invert slash but it kept on being blocked by the shield. The undead soldier thrust forward but Amy parried it, making the soldier lose its balance then Amy slashed horizontally while spinning once and the soldier dissolved into blue dust. My turn.

Then I sensed a slash from my right and I blocked it then pushed it back to find out it was another soldier. It then started to charge to me but I jumped over it and landed behind it. I tried slashing horizontally to it but it blocked my attack but I pushed it to the right to make the soldier lose balance then I slashed horizontally again and this time, it hit and it dissolved to dust.

Shadow's pov

They're finished now it's our turn but instead of only two soldiers, there are three rows of them! I started focusing on the first row…steady…now! I then released one arrow and it destroyed almost all the soldiers but the last one used it's sword to block it but the soldier moved the sword up to make the arrow aim to the ceiling, then it bounced to the ceiling and the arrow aimed down to the soldier, thus destroying it.

I saw Dawn do the same thing like I did except the last one blocked the arrow and it flew back to her, she fired another arrow at the fired arrow that the both hit each other then the arrow Dawn fired kind of sliced threw the other arrow and it hit the soldier, making it to dust. For the last row the both of us nodded that we would destroy them together, we fired the arrows at the same time and it destroyed the last row of soldiers.

Tails' pov

Soldiers, soldiers, SOLDIERS! They're so many of them! I hope we can battle something else! But where are they now?

"Um Tails, I think you should look up."Cream said. I looked up to see undead eagles! They're so different now!

I saw a group of three eagles that I threw my whip at them to squeeze them in a group. I then started banging them to the ground (Everyone has to forgive me for this!) and they started dissolving.

Cream on the other hand also caught them in a group but she banged them to the wall! They then start dissolving.

Knuckles's pov

Everyone else is finished but now, we see undead ninjas! Hmmm…Aren't ninjas' quick attackers? Then quick stabbing is the perfect type to fight them! I sensed a move coming to me then I blocked it with my dagger and pushed it back. The ninja started to use kicks in a quick way but I kept blocking them with my knuckled fists, I then caught the leg of the ninja and stabbed the ninja then it dissolved.

Rouge had to use kicks instead of punches to a ninja who seems to punch a lot. Then I saw her trip the ninja to the ground then stab it with her dagger and it dissolved.

Sonic's pov

That's the last of them!

"Who can do that? Summoning undead creatures!"Amy asked.

"I don't know but whoever did it must know black magic."Tails answered.

"Hohoho! I did it!"We heard a laugh and a voice say then we looked back to the emeralds to see that a black portal has appeared in front of them! Then the governor appeared.

"You defeated my army but that doesn't mean I can't take the emeralds!"He yelled as he pointed his black staff at them, then a purple light appeared, after that the emeralds disappeared!

"Hohoho! Now that it is transported to my…"Before he can finish the purple light became blue, after that it disappeared.

"That's not right! I accidentally separated the emeralds and scattered them throughout the kingdom! Oh well, a search wouldn't hurt, one last detail, the king is dying to see you! Better go!" Eggman yelled as he walked back to the black portal…the king! We have to go back to the castle!

"Not good! My father is in trouble! We have to go to the throne room NOW!"Amy yelled as we started running back to the castle. We ran as fast as we could, then we entered the throne room to find the king on the floor! We have to help him!

"Father!"Amy and Dawn yelled as they ran to the king, we followed them to.

"My daughters…I'm dying…because of the governor…it can't be recovered…"

"This can't be happening! I don't want you to die!"Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry but this is it…take this note from your mother…it contains information on the emeralds…here are my last words before I'm dead…Thank you and Goodbye…"The king said before…dying. This cannot happen! The governor is going to pay! Amy and Dawn started crying. I walked to Amy, and I comforted her, Shadow did the same with Dawn.

"It's going to be alright Amy."I said to her.

"Dawn…we'll stop the governor and avenge the king."Shadow said. Then we saw the both of them calm down.

"Okay…we'll stop Eggman no matter what!"Amy yelled as all of us nodded.

"But what about the note? Let's read it to find out what the queen said."Rouge suggested.

Amy opened the note and started reading out loud:

_To my children_

_I know that the kingdom will be in trouble from a man with black magic and from a fortune teller, she told me that only five emeralds will be scattered around the kingdom. She also told me the locations of where it will be so I made a map at the back of this note with the spots of where the emeralds are. For the kingdom and it's people!_

_Sincerely_

_Queen Patricia_

"Mother…she did all this trouble to help us…let's not let everyone down!"Dawn yelled.

"But didn't Queen Patricia say that there is a map at the back of this note?"Cream asked.

"Yeah, mother did say that so let's look at the back."Amy said as she turned the note to its back, we saw a map of the kingdom with five star markers at a certain place.

"I think those star markers are the locations of the emeralds around the kingdom."Knuckles said.

"If that's the case, we should look for the closest spot from the castle."Tails suggested as we looked at the map.

"Here's one, this winter land is the closest from the castle. I think that's the perfect spot to start searching."Amy said as she pointed the location. We heard the doors open to find two koalas as musketeers.

"What happened to the king!?"The first musketeer asked. We then explained the situation about what happened.

"I knew it! That governor is nothing but trouble! We'll take the king's body, all of you have to prepare for tomorrow as your search starts at the winter land, just go south of the castle and the road is just strait…but with the king gone, Princess Amy has to take the throne."The second musketeer said.

"No…I won't take the throne until the governor is stopped! It will have to wait, tomorrow guard the castle until we return. The journey may be longer than expected."Amy said.

"As you wish your highness, Let us get something before you rest."The first musketeer said as they ran out of the throne room.

"They sure are helpful alright."Shadow said.

"That's because they are the most loyal musketeers and they are the captain of the musketeers."Dawn said. The door opened again to find the musketeers with four boxes.

"These are the weapons King William and Queen Patricia used in battle."The first musketeer said as he handed the boxes.

"For Princess Amy, this box has two swords made out of the finest metal; these two are the main weapons of the king and queen."The musketeer said.

"Two you say? Then give Sonic the second one, he's a sword user as well."Amy said.

"Very well."The musketeer said as he opened the box to find two rather shining swords sparkling like the sun. Amy took one while I took the other one.

"For Princess Dawn, this box has two bows with two sets of arrows; they are made with the finest wood, perfect for long range."I heard the second musketeer say.

"Give Shadow the second one, he's an archer."Dawn said.

"Okay."He said as he opened the box, it contained two bows that look very hard along with the arrows; Dawn took the first one while Shadow took the second.

"Miss Rouge, this one has two daggers, they are light and perfect for quick stabbing, and I have a feeling that Knuckles is also a thief huh?"The musketeer asked.

"That's right, so open the box."Rouge said as the musketeer opened the box to reveal two daggers, Rouge took the first and Knuckles took the second.

"Cream, this one has whips made out of the finest materials."The second musketeer said.

"Thanks and give Tails the other one."She said.

"Alright."He said as he opened the box, Cream took the first whip while Tails took the second.

"Now you're prepared, now we'll take the body of the king while all of you rest for tomorrow."The musketeer said as we all walked back to our rooms.

Mai: Finally!

Knuckles: So we're all on a journey!

Sonic: Very cool!

Mai: Speaking of cool, you guys are going to a winter land! Have fun!

Sonic: Hey! Oh well, at least the reviews are good…

Amy: Even though it's less, it's actually positive.

Mai: Correct! So read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Amy: Ok, are you watching the movie Ice and Fire?

Mai: Yeah, a medieval movie.

Amy: Let me guess, you got an idea for a monster.

Mai: Correct the perfect one for the winter land.

Sonic: What's going on here?

Mai and Amy: Nothing!

Mai: *Whispers to Amy, Keep this a secret, you know the monster already.

Amy: Yes I do.

Sonic: I guess I'll find out in the story! Get writing Mai! She doesn't own anything.

Sonic's pov

All of us got up early at dusk just to prepare ourselves for the journey beyond the castle; we're all outside of the castle. But someone seems to be missing…

"Where's Amy?"Cream asked. Amy's not here!

"I'll go check on her, just wait here."I said as I entered back to the castle, I have a good feeling where she is. I entered the castle to the main room and up the stairs, I found her depressed, so I walked to her to check if she is okay.

"Amy, are you alright?"I asked

"Sigh…I was just thinking about everything that has happen lately…"

"Are you thinking about your father?"I asked.

"Yes, I can't believe that Eggman is doing this. Do me a promise, Sonic."Amy wants me to keep a promise?

"And what promise would that be?"I asked.

"Stop Eggman no matter what happens, both my parents are dead and I can't stand any more people killed. Also…be careful."Amy said.

"Nothing bad will ever happen, I promise."I said. I also have another promise; I'll protect Amy no matter what happens.

"Come on, the others are waiting while it's still dusk."Amy said as we walk back, we're now at the outside and everyone seems to be eager to go.

"Come on! We have to go!"Rouge yelled.

"Quiet! You don't want to wake anybody up!"Dawn yelled.

"Well sorry! No need to yell!"Rouge yelled.

"Well maybe I won't yell if you just keep quiet!"Dawn yelled. This is getting out of hand…

"Quiet! The both of you get a grip on yourselves! We have a journey and you're arguing!"Both Knuckles and Shadow told them then they stopped and looked at them.

"But…"Was all they could say. Knuckles and Shadow give them glares and they looked at each other.

"Alright, sorry Dawn, I should've never yelled that…"

"No no…I should be sorry, I should've never replied like that…"

"So forgiven?"Rouge asked.

"Yeah, forgiven."Dawn said as they shook hands, at least the argument is over.

"Actually, we're kind of sorry for scaring the both of you and kind of yelling at you."Shadow said. To tell you the truth Shadow never yells at girls but this is different.

"Forgiven."Both Rouge and Dawn said.

"Um…can we start walking now? We've been wasting time here with arguments and apologies!"Tails said.

"Yeah let's start."Amy said as we started walking south of the town. We exited the town to the grassy plain land, as the sun starts to rise; the wind is already swaying through the grass. It's a peaceful feeling.

Author pov

Beyond and the very southward part of the kingdom lies a dark and eerie castle, home to the black wizard and betrayer of the Rose Kingdom, Eggman. Up now, he is sitting at his throne thinking of a plan, he has his crystal ball in front of him and it shows Sonic and the others walking.

"Travelling to the winter land huh? Then I have the perfect monster for the job, Maxwell the dark knight! Come here."Eggman yelled then the dark knight, Maxwell opened the doors and entered the throne room, and he is a green mouse with a red nose, blue eyes, an n-shaped scar on his forehead and his ears seems to always flop, he is in the black knight armor.

"Yes your highness."Maxwell said.

"Maxwell, send the ice dragon to the winter land! I think it has the power to get rid of them!"Eggman yelled.

"If I may ask, why not me?"Maxwell asked.

"I'm saving you for a later challenge; I can't have my trusted knight go there this instance! I was thinking that when they progress further, you will ambush them!"Eggman yelled.

"I can accept your majesty but what about the princesses?"Maxwell asked.

"I have no use with Princess Dawn so you can kill her but bring Princess Amy here to discuss some matters. Speaking, tell the ice dragon to kidnap her and take her here."Eggman said.

"As you wish my king."Maxwell said as he left. Eggman looked at the crystal ball again and was surprised that they are already at the winter land.

"How can they…?"He said as he looked through the window, it's already noon.

"Well I discussed the plan with him at dusk so…our talk must take up a lot of time."Eggman said.

Amy's pov

I knew starting at dusk was a great idea! Its noon and we're already at the winter land! The snow is falling, everything on the floor is blocked by snow, the trees are filled with them and there is a village here!

"There's a village!"I yelled.

"Let's ask the people there if they have seen the emeralds."Sonic said. We walked towards the village but the moment we saw it, it was almost destroyed! All these buildings seemed frozen, the people are walking in despair and it looks like they are running out of supply! We better help them!

"What happened here!? It's a disaster!"Cream yelled.

"Let's ask someone what's going on."Sonic said but the clock tower strike noon and the bell is ringing. Everyone is running around the place to find a hiding spot, and then in the sky is a dragon with ice all around it!

"I think that explains everything! Let's take it down!"Knuckles yelled.

"But we need a plan! We can't just attack recklessly! Hmmm…That's it!"Tails said, but what plan has he got in mind? Then I saw him whisper something to Shadow and Dawn, I saw them get their bow and arrows and started aiming. They fired their arrows to the dragon's head then the dragon dropped down to the ground. Tails then whispered to Knuckles and Rouge, they started getting their daggers and they made a big wound on both the wings of the ice dragon, the dragon started squirming around the I saw Tails whispered something to Cream and they both threw their whips at the dragon, tying it up then Sonic whispered to me about what we should do then we both got our swords and charged at the dragon, stabbing it and killing it. It stopped moving completely, dead. We saw the people clapping their hands and children cheering.

"You saved us! How can we repay you heroes?"An orange cat said to us.

"We don't need anything, we just want to know if any of you seen a flying emerald around here."I said then they started talking to each other.

"I have."A little bunny said.

"The emerald went to the big cave there."The bunny said as she pointed west of the village to reveal a big cave.

"Thank you."I said.

"Let's go."Sonic said as we headed toward the cave. We entered the cave to find it very colorful with many crystals with different colors; I think that it's beautiful. We ventured further until the dead end of the cave, there is nothing but I don't believe that.

"There's nothing here!"Knuckles yelled.

"Not so sure! Look up there!"Shadow yelled as we looked up, a levitating blue emerald! It floated down to us as it released energy waves…oh no.

"Hang on everyone!"I yelled but they all are confused.

"About what?"Rouge said but I feel so weak now. I trembled to the floor and I saw Sonic ran to me.

"Are you okay!?"Sonic yelled.

"It's the emerald…it sometimes gives of energy like this to tell what they are thinking telepathically…to do that…it has to make the people around it…unconscious…" After that everything is black.

"Ah princess."An old man voice said.

"Are you the emerald?"I asked.

"The spirit in the emerald, I can only warn you of one thing."The voice said.

"And what is it?"I asked.

"You have three emeralds already so try and collect the rest and the door will open."The door will open?

"But what door?"I asked but everything became white, I opened my eyes to see Sonic right in front of me. I also recognize that the emerald is right in my hands.

"Are you alright!?"Sonic asked.

"I'm fine; I just have a conversation with the emerald."I answered as Sonic helped me up but all of them are confused, so I explained everything.

"I see we need to collect all the emeralds, which we can do but what does the voice, mean by opening the door?"Tails asked.

"I'm wondering too. The voice didn't say what it means by the door but we're pretty sure why we need to find the rest of the emeralds."I said.

"Now that that's done, let's get out of here."Rouge said.

"Easy. I'll just use Chaos Control to warp all of us out of here."Shadow said as he brought out his green emerald.

"Chaos Control!"He yelled as all of us warped. We arrived at the entrance of the cave and we saw the village people sell food, children playing, musicians making. It was all so peaceful again. Then the same cat walked to us.

"We're fast workers by restoring the village; I'm actually the leader of this village so what can I do to help here."He asked.

Sonic then whispered to me, "Amy, I looked at the map, it says that the next area is a forest, and ask him for directions."

I began talking, "Is there a forest by any chance?"

"Why yes, keep going south east of here and you'll reach the forest in no time."He said.

"Thank you very much."Sonic said.

"Come back anytime!"The cat said.

"Of course!"I said as we walked towards our next area.

Sonic: So the monster is the ice dragon!?

Mai: Yeah.

Rouge: What do you have in store this time?

Mai: What makes you think I'll tell you?

Rouge: …oh right, it'll spoil the whole thing.

Amy: it will. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow: This is longer than expected, a little too long.

Mai: And it doesn't matter! I love writing my story! And I'm sorry to those who waited!

Sonic: (Obsessed writer)

Mai: I heard that!

Sonic: She doesn't own anything! Can I run now?

Shadow: Yes you can.

Sonic's pov

The winter land village is at least saved but this question that keeps bugging me seems to grow stronger and stronger every time I think about it.

"I've been wondering you guys, where did the dragon come from?"I asked as everyone paid attention to me but we still continued walking through the icy cold road to the forest.

"Same question for me. Dragons here normally mind its own business but the only time where a dragon can attack a village is when someone commands them to do that!"Dawn yelled as we're all shocked.

"Has that happened before?"Shadow asked.

"Rarely, it takes someone with powerful magic to control a dragon."Dawn answered. I think I know who commanded the dragon…

"Eggman!"I yelled.

"Wait, he controls powerful black magic, summoned an undead army and killed the king! It must be him!"Shadow made a good point.

"Didn't he say that he meant to steal the emeralds too?"Rouge asked.

"We all heard it and saw it loud and crystal clear."Amy said.

"Speaking of the emeralds, don't we have three now?"Cream asked.

"Let's see…"I said as I got two of the emeralds, I saw Shadow get the other one.

"Yeah, a red one, a blue one and a green one. All we need to find is the other four!"I said.

Author pov

Back to Eggman's castle…

"That was quicker than I thought. I better send something that can really take their time!"He yelled.

"Do you want me to send another monster?"Maxwell asked.

"Send them a beast, something fitting for a forest."Eggman said as Maxwell agreed.

"I know the perfect one."Maxwell said.

"According to the letter from the queen I saw through this crystal ball, they must be close to the forest so hurry up!"Eggman yelled but Maxwell seems surprised.

"The Queen? As in her majesty herself Queen Patricia?"Maxwell asked.

"Yes. In the past, she caused me a lot of trouble but now, she is gone! Along with King William, all I need to get rid of is the princesses!"Eggman yelled.

"As in killed or disappeared?"Maxwell asked.

"Disappeared. No one saw her since then."

Sonic's pov

"We must be getting close to the forest according to the queen's letter."Amy said. About the queen…

"Amy I was wondering, what happened to the queen?"I asked.

"When I was 8, Dawn was 6 at the time; my mother is a great ruler. She respected the people around the kingdom and gives them what they need, but one day, she disappeared out of sight and no one saw her since then."She said then I saw everyone else also listened to this.

"You mean there are possibilities that the queen died and that she is wondering the kingdom and she is alive?"Tails asked.

"What can I say? There are always endless possibilities all around us."Amy said

"So are these possibilities big?"Shadow asked.

"Or are these possibilities have little chance?"Knuckles asked.

"I don't know about the possibilities."Amy said. Now I'm fed up about talking about possibilities.

"Can we go further now? All this talk about possibilities is like making a new song! Besides, we're at the forest!"I yelled then I saw them look around. At least they came back to their senses.

"Oh…sorry about that Sonic, let's head further to see what's in there."Tails suggested as we ventured further through the forest. It's very expansive with tall trees, the blue sky became pale because of the fog at the surface of the forest seems to be blocking it. It gives of this eerie feeling that even I am kind of scared through this tension.

"I don't like the looks of this but-"I saw a giant web between two giant trees that I stopped talking.

"What are you trying to…Is that a…!?"I blocked Amy's mouth before she screamed about the web.

"Don't you think that a giant spider would come here?"Knuckles said then the ground started shaking, after that a giant and seemingly gross spider appeared in front of us. It roared very loudly.

"Never ever say any monster you have in mind in a situation like now ever again."I whispered to Knuckles.

"Promise."Knuckles said.

"Let's run!"Rouge yelled as we ran further into the forest.

We all ran all around the trees until we ran behind a huge tree with a wide stump, perfect for hiding. The spider just kept crawling looking for us and it just get's worst when it started looking around here.

"What do we do?"Amy asked.

"What can we do? The back of the spider looks hard like armor!"Dawn exclaimed.

"Where's Cream and Tails?"I asked.

Tails' pov

We're sorry we have to disappear like that but the both of us started flying and we whipped the spider to catch its attention then we flew away and the spider started chasing us.

"How long can we do this Tails?"Cream asked.

"Until the others find out a plan without us."

Amy's pov

Where are you guys? We need you here!

"Well the spider is gone but we still need to kill it!"Shadow said.

"And we need to think of a plan and quick! Cream and Tails need help and we're running out of time! I wish we can just cut of the spiders legs!"Sonic yelled. The legs of the spider…that's it!

"I have a plan but we need to find Cream and Tails first."

Knuckles and Rouge walked in front of me, "What part of us being sneaky thieves do you not understand?"Knuckles said.

"Then you two find them."I said.

"And lead us to where they are."Sonic continued. After that they left.

"Okay, I have a plan."I then started explaining the plan.

Rouge's pov

Now that the both of us are constantly flying through the forest and since the spider is huge, we already spotted it. Along with Cream and Tails being chased by it! While they are flying? I think I should lay it off.

"Guys, a little help here!"Tails yelled.

"Please! We're getting tired!"Cream yelled.

"Don't worry! Knuckles go get the others; I'll help Cream and Tails!"I said.

"But what about-"

"Just go."I said in a cool way then he left.

"Hey spider…"I said then the spider glared at me and Tails and Cream stopped.

"I think that you're the weakest spider there is no matter how big you are!"I yelled then the spider started chasing me and I flew away.

I really didn't think it through. At least Cream and Tails have rest after the chase. I flew between two trees and I sort of sensed that an arrow flew from a tree to the spider and it's distracted.

"We came here in time, didn't we?"I heard Shadow's voice.

"Just in time to slow down the spider and get rid of it!"I heard Sonic say and everyone including Cream and Tails came out of hiding from the trees.

Sonic's pov

Okay, now to get on with the plan. Now that the spiders seemed mad, it started running to us but it tripped since Tails and Cream used one of their whips to trip the spider from its feet. Amy then explained the rest of the plan to Knuckles and Rouge then they quickly cut of the legs but the spider still seems alive but it looks weaker and it looks like it's rolling like a really fast ball…like me except a lot slower. Then I saw Dawn and Shadow aim their arrows while the spider is spinning then they fired and I looked very closely that the arrows hit the belly of the spider, Amy's guess of the weak spot, then Amy and I strike the spider at the belly then it disappeared in a black cloud. But all of a sudden, the purple Chaos Emerald emerged from the black cloud, and because of the emeralds energy waves, Amy went unconscious again! But instead of her falling to the ground, I caught her in my arms. In my attempt at least…

Amy's pov

"Ah princess."The same voice said.

"The last time we talked we we're caught off so tell me, what is the door you mentioned mean?"I asked.

"Besides the seven Chaos Emeralds there is the leader, the Master Emerald. It is the most powerful relic that needs to be protected and the only way to do that is to find the door to the Master Emerald and try protecting it from Eggman and the location…I'm afraid that I don't know."

"That's okay."

"I know something about the queen."The voice knows about my mother!?

"Queen Patricia is still alive."

After that I can't believe that my mother is still alive but then everything went white again, I really wish there is some kind of warning of when I should get up.

Sonic's pov

She started waking up! I'm really glad she is…Oh no; I forgot that she is in my arms! But I like the feeling. I put her back to her feet then she started saying everything that happened.

Shadow started talking, "Let me get this straight Amy, There is this powerful relic called the Master Emerald and we have find it before anyone else…"

"And the queen is alive!? That's the best news I have ever heard!"Dawn yelled.

"Exactly."Amy said.

"Hey, it's late, we should rest."Knuckles said then we went to rest.

Mai: Finally this chapter is finish!

Sonic: What can I say?

Amy: I can say Read and Review, along with Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

Amy: I don't know what's up but Sonic and Knuckles had a staring contest earlier.

Mai: And who won?

Amy: Knuckles did and he told me to give you this letter.

Mai: Let's see…he wants the next world to be what!?

Amy: He won so…you have to do it.

Mai: Sigh…I don't own anything…and I have a bad feeling about this…

Normal pov

Back at the castle…again…

"Now I know how it's like to be a servant for the most powerful man but soon, I will have the power! Once the heroes arrive I will take the power of the Chaos Emeralds for myself!"Maxwell said to himself. Apparently, he is planning on betraying his master and this is what happened after the heroes killed the dragon from the winter land…

_Flashback_

"_Grrr…I've been serving that selfish king for almost 7 years and still he wants the power for himself…I want the power…to rule not only the kingdom, but the whole world! I know how to do it but the heroes must help me…ha ha ha!"_

_End of flashback_

"Maxwell! Come here!"Eggman yelled and Maxwell became impatient from the order.

"Yes master."Maxwell said. He walked to the throne with an angry, irritated Eggman…

"Maxwell! I want you to go to the next land and try to kill them yourself! I'm getting tired of the monsters and they forgot one command, kidnap the princess! I thought I told you to tell them to do it!"Eggman yelled.

"I did, maybe the monsters just want to kill."

_Or maybe I didn't tell them for my plan!_

"Never mind, just go to the Ocean Beach!"Eggman yelled, Maxwell nodded and headed out.

Shadow's pov

Is it just me or these monsters are starting to give a challenge? Not only that, did it just got warmer and warmer through this trail?

Amy started to yell "The heat is killing me!"

"Man, I hope we don't end up in a desert!"Dawn said.

"But the next destination isn't a desert, just a beach."Amy said. Did she just say beach? You know what that means for Sonic do you?

"B-b-beach?! As in, with water?!"He he he, I think this is going to be good.

"Duh, what do you expect? Sand, sand and sand all over? This trail has sand!"Rouge mocked on Sonic. Apparently, I'm enjoying this.

At least I want this to become more fun, so I started saying, "Do you guys want to know the reason why Sonic is like that? It's because-"

"Don't you dare say it Shadow!"I heard Sonic yell but I still continued.

"He is-"I try to say but before I could even say the reason he pummeled me to the ground like what he did to Knuckles before. I guess I can tell his feelings.

"Jeez Sonic, try to calm down!"What? I have to say that. Listen, 3…2…1…

"As long as you don't tell anyone else that I'm afraid of the water!"Ha ha! Yes! I made him say that!

"Uh oh…"He said as he got off me and man, he is strong when it comes to defending something.

"How can you be afraid of water?!"Rouge yelled.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you afraid of the water?"Cream said calmly.

"It's a long story which I want to keep a secret for myself only and NO ONE should know about it, even if someone tries to make me say it!"And as 'someone', Sonic meant me.

"Come on, we still need to travel the distance."Amy said. I just realize something, Amy seems fine with him being afraid of the water, and I think she doesn't mind that at all.

Author's pov

At the Ocean Beach...

"He he, it's been a while that I face another person in battle but I think it's even better if the person faces one of his friends!"Maxwell said as he held out jar with a butterfly with red wings and yellow antennas.

"With this butterfly, I will be able control anyone against their will!"

Shadow's pov

We arrived at the front beach, there's white sand all over with rocks and seashells. The rocks look pointy though, but the main focus is the water, it sparkles like crystal under the sun. What a sight to behold…I can even imagine what everyone has to think about this…is it also odd of me to think these? Well besides the beach there's nothing else here to watch.

Dawn started talking "Okay…any clues?"

"I've got a clue for you!"One anonymous voice came and I don't like the sound of this one. After the voice, a green mouse in armor came walking slowly here until he walked in front of us.

"Who are you?"Amy asked.

"Glad that you care princess, I'm Maxwell, guard of Eggman!"Whoa, did he just say guard of Eggman?! This guy is really in trouble!

"I'm here to have a duel-"

"Say no more, I'll be your duelist."Sonic said.

"I kind of expected that, Sonic the Hedgehog! Or if I could say the chosen one!"Hold that line, how…oh right, Eggman.

"We'll see about that! Bring it on!" Sonic said as he got the sword.

"With pleasure."Maxwell said as he brought up big scythe.

"Bad combination but more of the challenge! En Garde!"He yelled as the both of them started to fight.

(Author's note: I recommend listening to music that has relation to the beach or water like "Aquatic Time" from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, Sorry about the interruption.)

Sonic's pov

He started slicing horizontally but I back flipped but I sensed that he is slicing again so I blocked the blow with my sword but he pushed back o I also pushed and we are pushing each other. Then I sliced horizontally and I pushed him to the sand.

"What do you say about that?"I mocked him.

"I can say this!"He yelled as he started charging at me but with my incredible speed I side stepped to my right and at the same time, slice vertically up. He blocked but he is sent flying to the air so I jumped in ball form and did a homing attack to him so many times then the both of us dropped to the ground, I landed on my feet but Maxwell landed on his back, I think I already defeated him.

"Gotcha!"I yelled.

"But I have one more trick up my sleeve!"He said that as a red wing butterfly fly above his head.

"Get the blue one!"He yelled then the butterfly came charging at me, a fast charge. I was about to get hit with the butterfly but I felt that I was pushed aside by someone. I looked at where I was standing to find out it was Amy who pushed me! The red butterfly was on top of her head, glowing and I saw that she's in deep pain! I stood up and checked on her.

"What did you do!?"I yelled at Maxwell.

"Oh nothing, just a butterfly that can oh I don't know, control people against their will!"Control!? Oh no, Amy please be okay!

"Amy, be okay please!"I yelled desperately.

She's breathing hard and sweating. She doesn't seem to be responding to me now, it's like she isn't herself and she can't control herself! Maxwell is going to pay!

"Ha ha ha! Don't like seeing her suffer Sonic? Then what about seeing her attack you! Amy, can you fight Sonic?"Maxwell ordered her.

"Yes master."Please no…

"Amy, stop this! This isn't you! Can't you see that you're attacking your friends?"Cream yelled.

"Not any more she isn't! What about this, two from someone in your group fight against the both of us. If you win, I'll release Princess Amy from the curse but if I win, Amy will still be controlled by me and I'll take her to Eggman, Deal?"I have to accept this, if I don't, Amy will be like this forever.

"Deal."

Mai: Cliffhanger!

Sonic: Oh come on! Just like that? And to think that I lost the contest, I never knew that it would end up BAD!

Mai: I knew it that this is a bad idea but I like it! And to the viewers, I recommend listening to music fitting the setting every chapter I say.

Sonic: Alright but hurry up with the chapter.

Mai: Will do. Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Mai: So bored!

Sonic: Then play that fantasy golf game in the pc then!

Mai: it's called Pangya! Anyways I put up a poll; I set it up in my profile so check it out. The poll is about the next theme of my next story, before I said that my next story is a superstar story but I can't decide since I saw a lot of ideas like school, spy etc…so please vote.

Shadow: And not to mention that you took an incredibly long time to update especially on a cliffhanger.

Mai: Hello? Studying for upcoming, final trimester exams not good enough for you?

Rouge: Exams? Well, you have more updates in your vacation right?

Mai: About that…I'm still writing chapters but I'm out of town for vacation but I have an internet connecting usb meaning I can still update.

Sonic: Good! Because I want to save Amy! Mai doesn't own anything! Hurry up!

Mai: Are you going to be like this until this chapter is finished?

Sonic: Yes, yes I am (Got that from Phineas and Ferb)

Sonic's pov

I have to do this if I want Amy back, fight Maxwell but the problem is I have to fight against her since she is controlled. And that's what I hate him for. Okay, Maxwell said that I can only choose one from my group so who to pick? Shadow and Dawn are archers that can attack in a long distance but blocking is hard to do, Tails and Cream work well with blocking and stopping attacks but attack power is not their best, Knuckles and Rouge are quick thieves but their defense when hit is low. So who to choose?

"Hurry up Hedgehog, choose someone."Maxwell rushed me to picking someone.

"I'll do it."One random female voice just said. After that, out of nowhere, a person just arrived here from thin air; she is a female, adult white hedgehog wearing a gold robe with white linings, white gloves, and knee high brown leather buckle boots. She's wearing a hood, meaning I can't see her face. She's holding a gold long staff with a moon shaped yellow stone, she must be a mage.

"Um…who are you?"I asked the mysterious woman.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that the princess must be saved at any cost."She answered.

"Sonic! A user of a scythe is very weak to magic! You have to choose her, even if we don't know who she is."Tails told me.

"Alright."I just said.

The woman whispered to me "You find a way to get that butterfly off her head; I'll take care of Maxwell." After that the battle begun.

Dawn's pov

Is it just me or is the voice of the woman sound strikingly familiar? No matters, the battle begun and I really hope Sonic, Amy and the lady can come out in one piece. Amy was the first one to attack, she attacked Sonic but he blocked it and tried pushing it. On the other side, Maxwell horizontally attacked with his scythe horizontally but the woman back flipped, while doing that she launched a fireball from the staff, which hit him but he kept going on. Amy kept attacking but Sonic kept blocking, to me it's the only thing Sonic can do since he can't hurt her, nobody can. This is one tough but exciting battle to watch.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing!"I yelled.

"No can do princess, you see, my bet said choose two from your group and it means only two people can fight us so deal with it!"Great…the mouse heard me and this is starting to become annoying.

"But Sonic needs to get rid of that butterfly, but how can he do it without hurting her?"Rouge asked and all of us from the sidelines started thinking…

"But what if Sonic tried putting the sword over her head? Maybe the butterfly will get scared and fly away?"Tails said…maybe that can work!

"That might work…Sonic! Try slashing over Amy's head!"Shadow yelled.

"How is that going to work!?"Sonic yelled as he blocked another attack.

"The butterfly might be scared that it will fly away!"Cream yelled.

"And you need to do it in time too!"Knuckles yelled.

"But-"

"Just do it!"All of us yelled out of frustration. Sonic pushed back the attack and jumped over Amy to her back then he waved his sword over Amy's head. I saw the Butterfly shaking.

"Try a more threatening attack!"I yelled.

"One step ahead of you!"Sonic yelled. He then jumped high in ball form and slowly fell down, I saw that the butterfly got so scared it collapsed and landed on the sand, and then it dissolved in a red sparkle. Amy stopped her tracks still and returned to normal.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I…"

"No need to apologies, I'm just glad you're safe. I'm also sorry…"Sonic said. For what?

"Why do you need to apologies?"Amy asked.

"Sorry for letting Maxwell take control over you, it's my fault you've been through all this."Sonic said and the way he said it is so calming that they forgot one thing…

"It's alright, but what about Maxwell?"Amy said.

"Battling a mysterious woman…"Sonic answered.

Sonic's pov

Oh and speaking of Maxwell…

"Maxwell! The bet's off!"I yelled.

"Heh! Even if you released the princess, I'm still battling!"Oh man, this mouse is so stubborn! I then saw a white orb shooting at him then he collapsed at the sand. But he isn't giving up.

"You're luck can't last forever, Hedgehog! Soon you'll be the one to fall!"He said his word then he disappeared in a black cloud, like he can also control dark magic. No matters I need to thank the woman. When I looked around where Maxwell disappeared, she's also gone. We'll meet again, I know it.

"She was a great help wasn't she?"I said. But then after I said that, a green glow shun in the water then emerged a yellow Chaos Emerald, but why would an emerald just emerged like that? And this time it's different, Amy didn't collapse again, but then the emerald flew towards here. It glowed really bright I couldn't see a thing. Everything started being black.

"Are you the Chosen One?"I heard a voice out of nowhere, it sounded like an old man.

"Um…yes."I just replied.

"Then I have to thank you for saving the Princess Amy, she's really important to the prophecy."

"How?"I asked.

"It's a secret, now that you have fifth emerald, you now need the other two then the path will open."Path?

"The path to the Master Emerald, I tried telling this the Amy but I was cut off."

"Alright but why did the emerald emerged just like that?"I asked.

"The emerald is protecting itself from Eggman's servant so when you defeated him, the emerald can now go to you."

"But do you know who the woman who battled Maxwell is?"I asked.

"It's-"Before he could say it everything went white.

Amy's pov

Now this is beyond freaky! First the Green Chaos Emerald emerged from the water, once it came close to Sonic; he just closed his eyes like creepy then the emerald landed on his hands. Still, he did save me after all and I don't know how I can thank him. He then started coming back to reality and he told us what happened.

"I see…looks like you've been what I've been through."I said.

"And that's unexpected but acceptable. Now what next?"Sonic asked. I looked at the map and found a long route but at least it's better than crossing water.

"We walk to the right until we find another road and this time it leads to a volcano."Wait, volcano? Great…

"A volcano? Let's hope it's safe or we're done for. Let's go."Shadow said as we continued walking through. Time for the next place.

Mai: A short chapter because it's the continuation of the beach place so yeah.

Sonic: Sigh; just do well in the exams.

Mai: and I submitted this before the last day of school! So happy! Read and review, and vote on my poll.


	11. Chapter 11: Curse of the Volcano

Amy: Where's Mai?

Sonic: Playing some video game called Kingdom Hearts 2. And got a little obsessed with it.

Mai: Hello? I'm here and I can hear you and who said that I'm obsessed with that game?

Sonic: Geez, when can you stop being so serious about everything?

Mai: Watch it!

Sonic: See? And now, I really need to go somewhere. *Runs off*

Mai: Come back here! *Runs off after Sonic*

Amy: Here we go…Mai doesn't own anything but the story.

Author pov. (Sacred Moon from Kingdom Hearts 2 music)

Back at Eggman's dark, big and gloomy castle in the land called "Dark Wasteland". (I finally decided to name the place where the castle is)

"Maxwell, you failed me! I thought that you can kill him but instead, they have the upper chance against you! Now those heroes are getting stronger than ever! I need a plan and quick!"Eggman yelled out of frustration. Maxwell didn't react to this and just said.

"I'm sorry your highness. If you look at your crystal ball, they're on the path to the volcano. I suggest a more powerful monster for that."

"A monster isn't enough this time. We need something with more strategy. Something with more…magic."Eggman's response gave Maxwell an idea.

"Then how about casting a curse on the volcano? That might catch the attention of the heroes and the curse will try to get rid of them."Maxwell suggested, Eggman got thinking.

"Then for the big finale the volcano will erupt! This will be the best plan yet! Hohohohoho!"

Sonic's pov (Adventures in the Savannah Kingdom Hearts 2 music)

Perfect, there's still sand here! Not to mention the land here, it's dry as a bone! Wait, I could even see bones here! What kind of place is this? The path to the volcano seems short because we can already see the volcano, it's huge! And do I see a dark aura around the volcano? Or is it just me? You know what, never mind.

"When will this path of dryness and sand end? It's like walking towards the sun in a draught."Amy complained. And yes it's THAT hot.

Dawn responded"At least we're near the volcano, just be glad of that. Still it is heating up after all and these bones look really creepy and scary and-"

"I get the picture! No need to say it like that, Dawn."Amy said. We're now in front of the volcano and I still see the dark aura around it.

"Geez, the dark aura seems really creepy."I said then everyone looked at me in a confused way.

"What dark aura? All I see is a normal volcano." Knuckles replied. They can't see it? How weird…

"More on this, how come you get to see something we can't see? And if that dark aura thing is true, prove it to us!"Does Shadow have to make things difficult for me?

Dawn shook her head and said… "No not that, what does the dark aura look like?"

"No no! How come you can see it?"Amy asked.

"Wait! How did you see it?"Rouge asked. C'mon…

"Hold it! Did you have some sort of a special ability?"Knuckles asked. Let's not get overboard…

"Do you think it's part of Eggman's trick?"Cream asked. Whew something I can answer…

"But what about getting to the top of the volcano to see if what you're saying is true? I bet that's better than asking the other questions right?"Um…I guess Tails is right…

"I agree with that, any objections?"I asked. Everyone else seems annoyed by this but they agree to Tails' suggestion, whew. But I noticed one slight problem…

"Who can climb a really high and steep volcano? Well, climb or fly."I asked out of the height of this volcano. From Rouge of course she can fly! Knuckles can climb rocky surfaces with his knuckles and…oh yeah, Tails can fly so…and he told me secretly that Cream can also so…yeah that's about it.

"Let me guess, Knuckles, Cream, Tails and I will go up to the volcano. So easy to predict if you ask me."Did Rouge figure out this whole person choosing thing? Oh well, Rouge, Cream and Tails' flew to the top and already arrived there. As for Knuckles he, climbed up the volcano and arrived.

"Do you guys see anything odd?"I shouted.

"The lava is purple!" Knuckles yelled. Purple lava!? Now that is weird!

"How can lava be purple!? Eggman's trick definitely!"Dawn yelled. Looks like something new has come up instead of some lame monster to ruin everything, if that happens, the adventure would end way too quickly!

"So now what? We really can't go until solving the weird mystery about this. Maybe there's more than just purple lava, looking around the volcano seems great isn't it?"Shadow suggested. I guess a suggestion like that wouldn't hurt, besides the only thing we've come up is what is inside the volcano, not on what's outside.

"Okay, just hold on a second…Guys! Stay up there, we'll look around the volcano, is that fine?"I yelled to them. The four of us split up to look around the volcano, the apparently cursed volcano. The Volcano is so huge, that it's difficult keeping track on what angle you are especially if you're trying to look for a clue like a writing, symbol, tablet…Wait, is that a tablet? It also has writing on it, it says…

_The symbol of this volcano is hidden…To find it, look for the fire jewel trapped on the lava and the ground jewel hidden against the wall of the volcano then present it in the holes underneath this tablet. The symbol will appear and the curse from the black wizard will be gone forever. If you read this tablet, the curse will soon begin to become active and try to kill the person and his/her friends. The time is also short as when the purple lava starts to glow from faint to sun bright, it will erupt._

Symbol of the volcano? Fire Jewel? Black Wizard!? Eggman! Okay now I have the situation time to call everyone.

"Guys! Come here!"I yelled. Then Amy, Shadow and Dawn arrived.

"I have the situation, Eggman casted a curse on this volcano but you guys knew that, but there is a way to free the volcano from the curse, from this tablet, I read about how to free it so here's the plan: Everyone on the top of the of the volcano will look for a jewel that's on the lava-"

"Really!? That means we have to be careful, I'll tell everyone else about this."Rouge!? I thought I told everyone on the top to stay there! Oh well, she flew again to the top and explained everyone the plan.

"As I was saying…while they are doing that, we'll look for a jewel that is engraved against the wall of the volcano, got it?"

"Let's best be on our way."Shadow said as everyone went looking around again.

Tails' pov

I have a bad feeling about this; the purple lava actually looks like acid. What's the difference? Acid and Lava are both really dangerous but finding a jewel on top of it is also bad news. Like what Rouge said, look for the jewel and free the curse…

"GUYS! We also don't have much time either! If the lava glows really bright, it will erupt!"Sonic yelled. Seriously!?

"C'mon! We don't have much time!"I yelled.

"How about this? Cream and Tails, the both of you try and retrieve the gem then-"Before Knuckles could say more pillars of purple lava erupted, looks like we need to have someone here to lower the pillars. Just then a thick flat rock covered one pillar, it shook but it erupted again. To me, the rocks can only hold the pillars for a short time so we need to hurry up but first thing is first, where is the gem? I understand about the on top of the lava part but where exactly is it? I wonder… Then something caught my eye, I saw something shining at the middle of the lava, no doubt that's the gem. Well the big trouble is that the pillars of purple lava leave no space between so…hey and how did that rock appear in the first place wait…Knuckles must have got it from the rocky surface of the volcano and Rouge must have kicked it to the lava…I have a plan!

"Okay guys I have a plan…"

Sonic's pov.

You think that we have the easier job? The ground jewel is meant to be against the wall but nothing is shining! More likely, whenever something weird has come up, the thing we're looking for is there.

"Hey, I found something!"Amy yelled. We all ran to where she is and found one odd pattern. It's a vine like mark but its colored black instead…what does this mean?

"When we looked around the volcano, this never showed. This must be what the tablet means, when you read it, the curse will become active."Amy's right, it did start so wherever the jewel is, it must have something to do with this mark. So what to do with it? I touched it a little but didn't react.

"So now what?"I said as I turned back from the mark.

"Now what? I say look behind you."Shadow said to me. I looked back at the vine pattern once more and found out that it's glowing from black to purple. The mark disappeared and a small vine emerged. At first it didn't move but then it rapidly grew from the volcano until it's really long that I really can't see where it ended. But I noticed something, when it grew something shiny is at the tip of the vine, that must be the jewel. But from the vain, many small vines grew from the big one. Since it's really far, looks like I'll go.

"Okay, I'll go."

"But first, let me and Dawn do something to make it easier."Shadow and Dawn started aiming. The small black vines moved like a snake. They both fired and the vines from here shot done but not all of them are gone, the arrows stopped at the middle. Time for me to start.

"Be careful Sonic."Amy said.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know, wish me luck!"I said as I ran towards the vine.

Sonic: Sometimes I don't get you.

Mai: I know, one user told me to update soon but three weeks or so doesn't mean soon so I'm really sorry!

Sonic: Anyways vote on the poll and read and review.


	12. Chapter 12Ending this Curse

Sonic: What kind of Amy X Sonic fan reads other fanfics!?

Mai: I'm running out of ideas! So I read stories not only from your universe, but also from Kingdom Hearts (Sora X Kairi, Naminé x Roxas), Legend of Zelda (Link x Zelda), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds ( Yusei x Aki/Akiza) and Pokémon (May x Drew) Oh and if you guys could, write in the review section some good stories in those universes and I only accept the pairings I mentioned.

Knuckles: And since when did you give a title in the chapter?

Mai: Didn't you see the last chapter? I got so creative with titles that I started naming chapters! That is also the reason for the poll choices, those are the titles for my next story too unless you guys could suggest some goods, if you could, I appreciate it!

Shadow: And I think I heard that you are thinking of writing a story for the places you mentioned.

Mai: Don't expect me to only write in one universe. I've read so many that I don't want to stay in one universe but my next story is also Sonic x Amy! But after that is my time to write a story in another universe. I don't own anything except for this story.

Sonic's pov

I ran super fast after that weird black vine emerged from the volcano, which is surprisingly easy. You know the reason right? Well then, when Shadow and Dawn fired the arrows at the vines, like I saw before, it didn't reach full way but the branches on the vines started to grow rapidly that I kept swinging the sword around, jump on the vine and jump on another or just simply jump over them. The first half is easy but the second half is what's challenging…but I like challenging obstacles! There are more vines on this half and they're actually alive like as the vines moved in a freaky wavy movement and they're glowing ominous purple but I'm not scared of that! I ran towards the half and the vines started expanding from the main vine and tried to attack me but I went even faster that they missed and got stuck in the ground, unable to free it. But the problem is that the further I run, the vines got stronger and faster but not fast enough to catch me! But a few vines grew right in front of me but I slashed it while running. I made it to the end of the vine and saw that the tip of the main one is swaying violently with something at the tip, it must be the jewel. The vine pointed to me and started swaying more violently, while its swinging I jumped at it with my sword ready but the side vine grabbed my leg and through me back to the ground but I back flipped so the ground and slide back a little. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. I wonder how the others are doing…anyways; I'd better get that jewel.

Tails'pov

I wonder how Sonic and the others are doing, but I have a good feeling that he would succeed, he always succeeds, no matter what! Well, the pillars circling in the middle are getting faster the longer we just stand here!

"Ready, you guys?"They all nodded to my question. Now, Knuckles and Rouge threw huge, flat rocks on top of the pillars. Wait, I know what you're thinking, why not just fly to the top of the pillars and just fly down there? Well because Cream and I can't fly very high and since the pillars are VERY tall, it would be hard for us to reach us to reach up there.

"Hurry up! The rocks can't hold it forever!"Knuckles yelled in a frustrated way. Cream and I flew through the pillars to the middle and saw a jewel on the lava, it's a Fire Red diamond shaped jewel. We saw that the pillars grew thicker and bigger. We saw another rock on top of one pillar but it immediately burst out, this is what Sonic meant about the curse! I got it, I grabbed Cream's arm and flew upward. While I'm doing that, embers shot out from the thick and tall pillars of purple lava, I kept dodging it by moving evasively…I got these from Sonic. Finally, Cream and I managed to fly really high from the pillars and they stopped and fell to the ground. Whew…now to get down there…

Sonic's pov

I'm having a rough time here, the main vine kept moving too much that it's hard for me to predict…I get my problem, it kept predicting my sword attacks that it kept dodging because I haven't used THAT move yet! I did one more slash, of course it dodged but when I slid to the ground I did a homing attack to it! I hit it and it dropped the jewel, it is a rock ground colored diamond. The moment the jewel dropped, the vine disappeared in a black smoke. I looked around my surroundings, it's very dark here and by dark I meant that everything here is black and white! The desert is still the same except for the color; I have a feeling that this is the next place. I ran back to the volcano at the same spot. I saw Tails and the others with the jewel of the lava, waiting for me.

"Thank goodness you arrived back, I was getting worried there."Amy said with suspense.

"Hey you know me, I'm never slow to anything but the vine DID give a tough challenge. C'mon, let's put the jewel in the place."Tails and I put the two jewels in the right place, suddenly the tablet glowed ebony black, kind of like Shadow's color…you know what I mean. The tablet disappeared but the Black Chaos Emerald emerged. The Emerald grew black brightly and the aura that I can only see, disappeared. This means that this volcano is back to normal BUT everything went black again…

"Ah Sonic! You're very close to finishing this quest! You need to find the last emerald to finish the black wizard."

"But why did this emerald kind of transformed into a tablet?"I asked.

"The Queen, you know the story that she knew about this whole event. She knew that the black emerald would end up here so she casted a spell on it to help you, she's now a very talented witch."

"So, the place I ended up…is that where the last emerald is?"

"And the place where Eggman resides. His castle is currently there, at the heart of the Dark Wasteland, as it is the name now. So off you go! This will be the last time we meet, a word of advice, the queen will arrive there, waiting for you to help in the battle of a lifetime." Everything went back to normal, I'm holding the emerald and I explained what happened.

"My mother!? She'll be there!? I can't believe it!"Amy yelled.

"I can't believe he gave you a warning about being back to reality."Shadow mocked me again but I ignored, seeing how this is the last place.

"Amy, the map I think the next destination is a place called Dark Wasteland am I correct?"I asked. She looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say…I've been there with my vine problems and the guy told me that that's where the last emerald is. C'mon, it's this way!"

Mai: Whew, like that other chapter, this one is short too but the words are plenty! Or so if I think about it, I should really start reading more fanfics for vocabulary and detail help.

Sonic: So, the last place huh? Well…I don't know how the fun will last…

Mai: What would be more fun are reviews! And maybe, I hope I'm not a burden, someone who likes reading my story could recommend it to other users? I'm starting to end this story. Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13: The Darkness Begins

Mai: El Nino season is killing me!

Sonic: What does that mean?

Mai: It's a name of the sunny season here in the Philippines and it's kind of evaporating my ideas!

Sonic: You're a Filipina?

Mai: Yeah but I write English to make it easier.

Sonic: And what is the name of the Rainy season?

Mai: La Nina. I want it to COME! I don't own anything! *cries about no rain lately* I don't own anything. (Should I seriously stop saying this? Nah, I'll get in trouble if I stop)

Sonic's pov

I led everyone to the place where I fought that huge vine. Like I said before, it's a desert but there are no colors…nothing except black and white. This place is color-less, a perfect place where Eggman is…it's really obvious anybody could tell, didn't the voice say Amy and Dawn's mother will be here? The actual missing queen is now being found and I have a feeling both of them would ask a lot of questions… I included. Why did she disappear? That's the question in my mind and that might be what everyone is thinking right now, I even saw them busy thinking about it. Does she have a connection with Eggman? It is more likely that the both of them are enemies, mortally. But what about the late King? What connection does he have with Eggman? He never mentioned anything except for being suspicious about him, so it's kind of a mystery…Ouch! Great, I hit my head on something. I looked up and found this HUGE grey rock wall up to…I don't know where! I also notice everyone amazed at this wall except Shadow…of course, the cool and calm type. The weird part is that this never appeared when I was here…Eggman, he must have saw me battling or struggling with the vine that he must have this here.

Shadow was the first one to talk, "Not what I'd expected."

"Why on Earth would this appear?" Amy said while she is looking at the wideness "No place should have a wide wall like this, it reached to…I don't know where! Wait…Sonic! Run up that wall!" I knew someone would say this!

"Wait a minute; the wall has some strange vine statues sticking out."Rouge mentioned. She flew up and sort of climbed the wall, moving away from the vines and before we knew it she came to the top of the wall! Personally and secretly, I can't run up this wall because I can run up wall in a straight line and can only move sideways just a little so I will have trouble because these vines (Ugh, don't get me started on my vine battle!) are all over the place and required more movement.

"Well I'm up, don't suppose you guys would you know, ask me to find a way to crack this wall?"Rouge asked in an obvious way.

"Hey bat girl, I'll crack the wall! I suggest you come down here!"Knuckles yelled annoyingly and Rouge IS getting annoyed!

"Well Knucklehead, if you're so confident in that, then why don't we have a race on who can crack the wall first? Come up here and-"

"I'm already up here!"Whoa, how did Knuckles get up there quickly? And this is the first time that I heard some competition between those two. Wow this is getting interesting.

"Um Guys, there are some fist markings here. I saw these while Rouge was talking."Cream said. I took a look at the marks and they are indeed his.

"Sonic! I can't see them there!"Dawn yelled and WHAT! They're quick indeed, not long before I know it; I heard some serious beatings on the wall that dust and crumbles came about. You know, they're working together than competing each other; this is getting interesting and WEIRD!

"They know how to buff up for this."Shadow added and i have a feeling in my gut that something dangerous would come…

Normal pov

Ever since the heroes found their way towards the color-less wasteland, Eggman became enraged from their progress and what's worse is that…

"The queen is ALIVE! Oooh, that makes me so mad! I'd like it if she disappeared forever!"Eggman yelled out of rage. Maxwell became calm due to the fact he'd already done something to the heroes.

"Your Evil Highness, I just made a wall of dark magic to the height of the very sky and the width land of this very land."He explained.

"Yeah, I saw that wall alright but that bat and echidna are trying to crack the wall, how is that any good?"

"I made the stone vines to life! They'll move and try to squeeze them!"Maxwell explained.

"Hmmm…alright, I'll accept that, you may be excused."He said as Maxwell left the room. Eggman laughed like a mad scientist trying to build an empire on the whole world.

Shadow's pov

Great…just as we get closer to finishing off that good for nothing mad man, a tall obstacle came about and what's worse is the both Rouge and Knuckles are hogging all the fun in that but I felt like something is going seriously wrong, I saw the wall glowing simultaneously from purple to black and the vines started to move!

"Great, don't remind me of the vine battle I had."Sonic added while looking determined "But these things won't make me stop if I slice them!"

"No! They're STONE! We can't cut it!"Tails yelled.

Dawn started yelling, "Please, we need to think about something!"

"We can't do anything about stone! If we try attacking it, it will waste our efforts since it can't damage it! Even Sonic's Homing Attack can't damage it!"Tails yelled back, Dawn became speechless.

"B-but…"

I started talking, "Listen to me Dawn, I know it's hard to take about something like this but you have to accept it, it's the way of life. Sometimes there are these moments where we can't do anything but hope for something to happen, like the time I met you."

"Huh?"

"Before I met you, I endured everything the hard way since my past is a tragedy but then I met Sonic and the others. When I met you, you are surely the only person that I can trust towards feelings and emotions. So you see, we can't always rely on our skills and sometimes rely on luck."I-I've never said anything like this before. But I felt something in my heart that felt warm and pleasant; I've never felt this way before.

"Wow, I've never heard you say anything like that before. Must be new for you."Tails said.

"Yeah I mean…well, I won't mock you about it."Sonic said without a trace of mockery.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything…"Hm? Cream said all of a sudden.

"But the vines are trying to reach out to us!"She yelled as she jumped to dodge one and now, we're practically jumping and dodging away from them. (As for Sonic, I guess this isn't his day for vines aren't it?)Knuckles, Rouge…hurry up!

Rouge's pov

What's with all the commotion on the other side? Like I hear jumping and a little shake on the wall…anyways, I kept kicking like mad on the wall to crumble it while Knuckles punch his way through.

"Don't think you can win. I'll crack the wall before you even know it!"He yelled as I got excited for the challenge.

"What makes you so confident? You're like someone with all bark and no bite!"I mocked him and I heard him growl like a dog! Oh man…

"Watch that mouth!"

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we-"

"For crying out loud, STOP IT!"Amy yelled terribly LOUD and desperate!

"While you two are arguing and yelling thrash, we have to jump, dodge and survive from these freaky vines and it's SO not my day for vines! You guys have to work TOGETHER to help US here! And no more of the YELLING and the ARGUING!"Whoa, this is the loudest shout that I heard from Sonic! Alright…

"…What do say Rouge?"

"Yeah, we're they're only hope now so…get cracking!" We're cracking the wall like MAD after the yelling.

Normal pov

While those two stopped arguing and started working together on one area, the others on the other side kept jumping and dodging for a while that they all seem tired but because of how energetic and crazy the vines are that they couldn't take a single second break.

Tails became annoyed on how long those two are taking, "What's taking them so long?"

Shadow replied with a more angry tone, "If those two don't hurry up, I'm SO going to give them something they deserve!"

"How can you if we don't make it?" Dawn said, which made Shadow take in…

"Good point, but if they don't…"

"Stop it, they'll hurry…eventually…"Sonic said while dodging another vine by moving right quickly.

"Or now."Everyone took a look on the wall and saw that those two finished with a huge semi circle hole in the wall. Because the wall has a hole, it dissolved in a black smoke with the vines moving panicky while dissolved as well in a black smoke. Everyone breathe a sign of relief.

"Well…that was timely."Sonic said.

"What do you expect? The both of us fighting still? We stopped so, let's continue."Knuckles said. They walked liked no wall has even appeared. Though everyone continued thinking about what's next, Dawn was thinking of something else…

_What Shadow said was really heartwarming…I-I should thank him for that…_

She approached him, "Shadow."

"Hm?"

"Thank you, that was a nice lesson…also, that is very nice and pleasant for you to say that."She said. He gave a smile that no one has ever seen from him, dawn blushed but tried to hide it from him…Sonic smirked on what he heard from them.

Sonic: Done?

Mai: Done. Almost the end of my story but this wasteland has more parts because this is the last place of their adventure.

Sonic: By the way, Shadow I've never seen you smile like that.

Shadow: Quiet, you faker.

Mai: Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic: Explain to me why this was late?

Mai: I've gotten WAY too much work, school got me occupied and I've been obsessed with Vocaloid fan fiction.

Amy: I feel betrayed…

Mai: That's not what I mean! Sigh…I don't own anything except for the story.

Sonic's pov

The next day came but the sky never changed, it's still pale gray like how pale the color is. I feel like going through this place isn't like the other places we've been though, but I love a good challenge though…of course, everyone else would be complaining about everything we've been through but I'm fine with it. Hm? Wind? I thought there's no wind here since we arrived but boy was I wrong! Still, it's weird…

"Huh? Since when did a breeze come? Like a leaf flowing through unexpectedly…"Okay…? Since when did Dawn say anything like that? I faced her with a puzzling expression on me.

"What? I sometimes can be poetic but still, where did the wind come from?"

Amy replied with a scared voice, "Y-you guys, L-look over t-there." She pointed straight and I saw an ominous wind flowing sideways from left to right with some kind of purple dust flowing…Eggman's trick again, he just won't give up won't he?.

Normal pov

Eggman won't let them just handle one obstacle but many times if he had to. He sat on the dark castle's throne with the crystal ball showing the ominous wind currently developing.

"I hope Maxwell's plan is going to succeed but I feel like I don't really trust him…oh well, if it's about getting rid of that blue hedgehog, then I don't mind. But still…anyways, the wind is my thing and the purple essences are poison, it will poison them immediately even Sonic can't run through that alive! And if they refuse to go through, I've sent the high class monster, Stateria. But if they destroy that warrior then I'll sent an army of undead! Try going through that!"

Maxwell is just on the other side of the throne room, thinking about his own plans…

"I hope this is going to get rid of them! And if they are gone, then Eggaman is next on my list! Once I get rid of him with my scythe, there'll be no one left for the throne. I take it and engulf the whole land…no, the whole world! Into darkness! They'll never see light again! Hahahaha!"

While he is um…laughing maniacally and evilly, someone climbed up the window and overheard his whole plan.

"So that's the real plan…if they make it here alive hopefully, I better warn them that Eggman is not their real target…"

Amy's pov

Wow, this is getting harder and harder isn't it? First, a living wall now a gas that I presumed deadly! The only way to go through is to wait a bit…

"Maybe we should just stay a while until it cleared up, this can't last forever."I suggested. Now I heard heavy footsteps coming.

"I hate negative effects."Sonic muttered. A big knight-like monster came, he's carrying a giant sword and the knight itself is flashing black brightly! Who can do that?

"Oh no, not a Stateria! It's a knight monster that's really powerful!"Tails yelled, "And its spin attack not only pushes you back but also reduces your defense!"Excuse me Tails? How does he know…oh right, what a professor…speaking of which he seems perfect for the job.

"Wait, did you say pushes back Tails?"Dawn asked, "If so, then can we use it?"

"Pushes back as in, wind. Wait…it means that it can move the gas, that's it!" Tails exclaimed, "Everyone, don't attack just move back towards the gas! Once it attacks, dodge to the side!"

We all nodded to his idea then the Stateria started attacking with its sword. Every move seems like a strong wind coming towards us, I for once didn't really attack but just to dodge! Who knew defense can actually defeat a monster huh? Every move it does make a part of the gas disappear…it's really successful.

Normal Pov

Heh, for once this is going to be easy…but not for long. Eggman saw through his crystal ball the progress and became more studious about it. Maxwell stood on Eggman's right side and thought of an idea.

"Master, why not send the army already? The Stateria moves really slowly and the army is quick."

"Hmmm, that seems good…send the army!"Eggman yelled, Maxwell exited the room…

Sonic's pov

Whew, we're almost there! Good thing we used the Stateria's energy to move the wind…just a bit more and we're all set. Hm? Oh great, another earthquake…I looked behind the Stateria, a horde of zombie like bulls are charging here! Though the question remains, where did they come from…one answer: Eggman.

"We have to speed things up here! I don't think the Stateria moves quickly…Um, Sonic?" Tails asked, "Maybe you should use THAT move instead?" Does he mean…but I haven't perfected it!

"I'm not ready! Why would you think I should use it now?" I yelled, sure back home I've been practicing but what I lack is control and now he wants me to use it? It's almost like wrecking this whole dessert.

"You've been practicing and working EXTREMELY hard on that, do you want us dead after ALL we've been through simply because you can't perfect a move? Is that what you want?" Since when does he scream like that? "Look, what I've been trying to say is that you have to do it if you want this whole land safe. Besides, I know you love-", Whoa, whoa time out! I pushed him back before the Stateria hit him…and another method to stop saying who I like.

"I'll just do it if you shut up about…you know what!"

"Deal." He said in a cool way. Even if I perfected that move, I still need to know on where to use it…the herd charging here is a horrible idea but what if I do it around the Stateria, to make it better it's standing right at the middle of the fog…I went into ball form and I spun around the Stateria, I feel wind and a strong tornado…

Tails' pov

Please let this work; please let this work…Argh! I can't help but worry something bad is about to happen, but the move is working! He completely surrounded the Stateria in gust…everyone else might get hurt so only one thing to do…ouch! I bumped into Rouge.

"Explain what's going on!" She knows I told him to do that?

"No time Rouge! Tell everyone to run towards the fog." Since us both saw the fog clearly rapidly, "Trust me, and just tell them!"

"Fine." She gathered everyone else and told them and all of them ran…except Amy? She ran towards me.

"Tails go too! I'll stay here and see if Sonic is alright!" What? My head snapped to look at her, "And don't even think about lecturing me to go, you go!" Rats…she had me there…speaking of rats I hate that black knight but not the right time to think about it, I ran towards the others who made it to the other side.

"What about those two? We gotta get them!"Knuckles got worried? I think I'm starting to hallucinate…We heard commotion there at Sonic's area and the herd of bulls lay motionless on the ground, almost as if Sonic's tornado wiped them all out. Once after that, Amy and Sonic came here and we all ran towards them. It looks like those two are alright; though…we decided to continue our road but the something caught my eye on the ground I decided to pick it up and cleared the dust around it…it's the last indigo Chaos Emerald! We did it! I showed it everyone and they all looked happy but Rouge looks like she wants to snatch it and take it!

"Finally! Looks like the beginning to the end. Let's go, the castle is nearby I know it!" Sonic yelled, "We got some unfinished business to handle."

Mai: There, finished!

Sonic: okay…? So anyways, the end is nearing but the real reason that she hasn't updated yet is that she keeps writing stories about her being with her cru-

Mai: Say it and I'm going to murder you! Anyway, the name Stateria is what I got from the first boss in Phantasy Star Portable 2 so I don't own it so read, review and vote on my poll!


	15. Chapter 15: Defying Laws

Sonic: You're obsessions are bits…out of control…

Mai: What do you mean?

Shadow: Dissidia 012, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic Colors for DS…anything that just keeps you busy, especially those fictions about your cru-

Mai: Shut up! How do you know about him anyway?

Shadow: …through you.

Everyone: …

Mai: …I don't own anything except for the plot and the OOCS.

Amy: …just don't go sitting at the corner please?

Normal pov

The six heroes, after their long and hard journey, finally reached the source of the trouble…Eggman's castle. Tension builds up between them as they are close to finishing the quest. Meanwhile at the dark garden of the castle, a hooded figure stands just outside the throne room, listening to every word. Inside the castle is the highly anticipated Eggamn, sitting on his throne with his top Black Knight Maxwell.

Maxwell asked, "Your highness, what should we do about those pests?"

"Let them come here, I've highly anticipated this battle for a long time, it's the same sensation like my magic duel between me and the disappeared Queen."

"Very well…do you want **it **to be active?"

"Yes, I'll do that."Eggman said to his assistant.

Meanwhile outside, the six stood in front of the castle shaking towards the tension.

"Well."Sonic said, breaking the silence, "Are you all ready for this?"He asked them.

"Are you kidding? We came so far…we can't give up! We just can't!"Dawn shouted.

Knuckles then raised his fists high to the air, "I'll agree, this is our progression. We have to do it to save everyone!"

"…Still, even if we win the damages done by him are going to be harder to fix…"Shadow added.

"Once this battle's over, the whole world will be rejoicing through the new peace! There's hardly anything to worry about!"Rouge yelled through the whole group.

Amy, who has her face in sadness through the whole time, "Everyone…this whole thing has come and yet…you all are fine with it? I'm the one he wants! Not all of you!"

Everyone then stared at her like it doesn't matter.

"Amy, we're already involved from the start of this whole mess. More importantly, I got the chance to at least have some fun in a _long_ time. The emeralds will help us through the end! I'm not saying we're depending on them the whole time, we have to use what efforts we have to end the conflict and finally stop this once and for all!"Sonic explained quite calmly. He then put his hand over Amy's shoulder.

"Besides, wouldn't this future queen be the reason the whole kingdom is at peace?"

That got Amy thinking deeply. His explanation is enough for her to think like she hasn't before; after all she is a princess, someone who would do everything for the people. Sonic then released his hand and took a step back, giving her time to think.

"Give it thought."

"…I already have, we'll fight until this whole thing has come to a stop!"Amy yelled with anger in her tone.

"Now that's what I want to hear! Any objections? No? Good! Who wouldn't object this anyway!'Sonic yelled in enthusiast but everyone stared at him like he had gone mad, including Amy.

"What? I'm cheering everyone up that's all!"He said while scratching his head.

Only now did everyone smile at his saying.

"…wait, we are still out here! Let's go in and just slash him already!" Knuckles yelled, looking at his dagger and his fists.

"hehehe, to tell you the truth, I can't wait!"Dawn yelled in glee.

As they discuss they're moment, Eggman continued to look through in the crystal ball at the heroes…needless to say this but, this big above average human is getting impatient.

"Why aren't they entering? I'm losing patience to them!" While he mumbled and complained, Maxwell entered the room.

"Your majesty, everyone is in place so that **it **will happen to them and we both have the power to control it!" He explained to Eggman.

"Oh? Perfect! I also have another request; make something happen to get them inside this castle!"

"I already did Your Highness." With a snap of his fingers, the whole castle started to shake.

"Wait…so **it **is timed?"Eggman asked.

"It's to surprise them though I suppose doing it now will lead them to enter."

Outside, the heroes saw the castle shake like it got caught to an earthquake. It then settled down with everyone in awe at what happened.

"…What just happened?" Dawn said to break the silence. So far the castle from the outside looks the same.

"That whole shake and the castle didn't change?"Rouge then said.

"No…it changed alright, from the inside at least!" Tails commented.

"…this means that when we go inside, there's no turning back."Shadow said.

"Like we said before, we've made it this far!"Amy suddenly yelled.

"It's because of all of you that this has been possible…my friends…thank you! Now let's go in! I think the Egghead is losing his patience."Sonic said. Everyone nodded and entered the castles with the door apparently unlocked.

Suddenly, the light became dark and nobody can see anything with dark this pitch.

"Hello? Tails? Shadow? Amy? Anyone? If anyone can hear me make a sound!"

The lights turned back and Sonic stood in awe struck, the whole castle is insane. The stairs lead to the ceilings, the torches are upside down and there are a million paths in front of him and the door behind him disappeared.

"A labyrinth…he really outdone himself but separate me from my friends? No way! I gotta move!"

He then started walking through a staircase leading down to the floor but…

"Is this the floor or the ceiling?"He yelled in confusion, the ground has a chandelier hanging upside down. His top priority is crystal clear: Find his friends and head to Eggman.

Tails is flying through the area he appeared in, which appears to be the weapons room.

"Everything's a maze!" He yelled. The weapons room and the areas around it have been shifted in space and gravity.

"Am I floating on the wall or the floor?"He muttered to himself. Though when he looked at his feet, he's floating above the weapon stand which is apparently against the wall.

"I just have to look into this later; I got to find Sonic and the rest!"

Rouge and Cream ended up together to what looks like the garden.

"Ok I'm scared!"Cream said helplessly.

"Well don't be! We're going to get through this."

The garden is actually a maze, the whole area they're in is part of the maze.

"Cream, try to look above for the path!"

"On it!"

Cream flapped her ears and flew upwards but she suddenly flopped down.

"I can't, something is preventing me from flying higher than the length of the bush!"

"Looks like our top goal is to get to the front."

Knuckles, Shadow and Amy appeared at what appears to be, the great hall (The area where the everyone in the castle eats at)

"How long is this area?'Shadow asked.

The Great Hall is greatly stretched into a very long room and what appears to them is a wall with many rocks blocking the pathway.

"Looks like I'll take the punch! Step aside you two."

Amy and Shadow took a step back and Knuckles punched the rocks hard but it only cracked them, not bream them.

"Darn it…maybe another two and three…"

Suddenly, many undead animals appeared behind the three.

"What did you do?"Amy yelled.

"Hey, I just punched the rocks!"

"Will you two quit it? Amy, help me with the monsters, Knuckles break the rocks!"Shadow ordered

"On it!"Both of them yelled.

Dawn is alone by herself and ended up at a space defying dark dungeon.

"That good for nothing Eggman…why do I have to be in the dungeon? Look at it! The cells are practically at the roof…or am I walking on the wall? Gah!"

This situation got Dawn very frustrated. Then noises came from the cellars…

"I have a bad feeling about this…"She muttered. The cellar doors opened and many undead blue ogre like creatures appeared in front of her with clubs.

Dawn got furious with her situation right now and got her bow.

"You just messed with the wrong girl!"

"Maxwell, tell me the situation of each one."

"Yes your Highness. The blue hedgehog is alone near the entrance, the yellow fox is also alone at the weapons room, the bat and the rabbit are at the garden, the violet hedgehog is at the dungeon. The pink hedgehog, the princess, is with the black hedgehog and the red echidna at the Great Hall."

"This is excellent but I would be disappointed if they can't find their way here."

"I understand your highness, fighting with someone who can't make it here is very worthless."

While those two are talking and discussing, the hooded figure is listening to every thought.

"I hate to admit it but he's right. If those six can't make their way here, they're not ready for the true battle. I can't believe this but I'm going to stay here and wait for them to arrive."

Mai: Ok, that was a random thought…

Sonic: The fact that you just came up with space defying rooms?

Mai: Yeah. Well then-

Knuckles: Hey, someone is looking for you Patr-

Mai: Shut up! Don't say it!

Knuckles: Right! Sorry.

Mai: So who's looking for me?

Knuckles: Well, not really for you but a man came with mail and since you're the only one in the house…

Mai: Fine, we'll I don't own anything except the plot and the OOCS.


End file.
